Valentines
by Shiori Yomu
Summary: Many people had their hearts broken, many people found love. Love that was and was not meant to be... Fates intertwined and broken barriers. This is a collection of stories of how they endured hardships and found love. Contains multiple pairings, romance, and some humor.
1. Roxas - Solitary Valentines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix/Disney does.**_  
_

* * *

_Today is the 14th of February._

_Yes, that's right. Valentine's Day._

_It's the trend this month. You can see people showing public display of affection in every nook and cranny. It's sickening. "Love is in the air", as people would say. Valentines Day- or Singles Awareness Day as some people would call it- is quite happy, yet lonely at the same time. I wish I was one of the people that had someone to love, someone to care for, someone to believe in...  
_

_Those people are kinda lucky..._

_I was like that once. But now...it's gone._

_Maybe...We weren't meant to be. Yes, that's got to be it._

* * *

I was sitting on a bench in the park, thinking about some...stuff... Then something vibrating in my pocket brought me out of my depressing thoughts for a moment.

It was my phone. I brought it up my ear.

"Hello?", I answered.

A concerned voice replied back, "Son! Where are you? Your father and I have been looking all over for you!"

I scratched the back of my head as if she saw me, "...I just don't feel like coming home today..."

"Roxas Andrew Uchiyama! Come back home right now!" _Jeez, Mom. Calm down..._

"Sorry, Mom...I just...I can't...Not yet. I still have some problems to think over...", I replied.

My mom calmed down and asked, "Did...something happen?"

"N-Nothing..."_ Dammit, my voice cracked._

"It'll be all be okay, Roxas. Okay? Just tell your father and I where you'll be staying.", she noted.

I assured her, "Sure, Mom. I'll just stay in a hotel. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. Worry more about Ventus."

"I worry about the both of you. Well, take care, alright?"

"Of course." Then I ended the call.

I stood up the bench and sighed. I sneezed. Even my jacket can't block the cold out...

It was a snowy night.

_Maybe it would be warmer if...she were here...with me._

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, I rode a cab and rode it all the way to a hotel named, "Sunset Peak" and as of now, I am currently in said hotel where my family and I used to stay in for vacation. It had a pool in it, which I think during this season, is pretty cold. The food's nice too. I could be enjoying exploring the other facilities this hotel has but, to be honest, I don't feel like it.

So here I was, sulking on my bed, watching TV with droopy eyes. I kept changing from channel to channel. I'm not in the mood to watch these 'romantic' soap operas right now. If anything, they're making my mood much more depressing. My dad used to say (and still does), "Roxas, man up. You're affecting the whole room with your depression and making everyone's day unhappy. Including my day." That was pretty much one of the reasons why I decided to not stay at home today. And the main reason is...

I shook my head and erased my thoughts about it. It would not be helping.

I just continued on changing the television's channels until I decided to just watch a comedy. I never saw this comedy soap opera before but by watching, I did get the story of it. It's actually pretty funny, I wish I had some popcorn!

Before I knew it, I was already laughing! Tears were forming in my eyes.

Traces of my previous depression disappeared and was replaced with happiness. After the comedy ended, I calmed down and yawned. Looks like I stayed up too late. I looked at the time on my phone.

_9:45 P.M._

It wasn't that late, but looks like I was sleepy to start with anyway. So with that in mind, I closed my eyes.

* * *

_"Okay, class! I want you all to draw something, anything at all that comes to your mind! It needs to be something beautiful, and your drawing must be perfect at all costs or else you get a C minus! You can use any art material you want!", my Art teacher, Ms. Flores, announced._

_Everyone, including me, and excluding the Art club members groaned._

_A C minus, seriously? Well, at least it's not an F._

_Ms. Flores said that the deadline of the drawing will be on Thursday and it must be "perfect". I sighed, I was never good at drawing, but at least I was better than some of the students here who don't really care about it._

_My eyes lingered on the clean, white sheet of paper on the table. Without thinking, I held a blue crayon and started colouring the center of the paper blue, then an idea struck me. I was busy coloring and drawing that I didn't notice time flowing fast._

_"Class, time's up! Please pass your papers and you can continue your works of art tomorrow!", Ms. Flores said._

_I was close at finishing it! But, I just passed my paper. I can continue it tomorrow anyway. The others were glad that Art class was finally over. Though, the Art club members were unfazed by it. You see, this is the advantage of being an Art club member, the teacher won't take your paper unless you're ready to submit it, since he or she knows you're a member of the Art club, and therefore, it means that you are good at drawing. The students who were very eager to leave the room left, but some others remained. Like the Art club members and the ones who didn't care about getting late in their next class. Ms. Flores already left the room anyway._

_I still have five minutes before I'm late for the next class anyway so I stayed behind, just to watch the others' works, they seemed to pay no mind in me observing their work. I gave compliments here and there to which they replied with a "thank you". One drew a sunset view on a tower, a redhead drew...ice cream? An intimidating guy drew a strange weapon with blue, reptilian eyes on the hilt and head. The one which caught my attention the most was a smiling boy's drawing of a key...blade? I am pretty sure he has a great level of imagination. There were too many drawings I saw that I lost count. Then there was a girl seated on the back, I looked at her drawing from behind as to not break her concentration._

_The girl drew a castle, which was oddly shaped like...something like a weird castle. But still, it was good._

_"Nice castle.", I remarked._

_She was startled and dropped her pastel. I picked it up and placed it on the table._

_"Th-Thanks.", she stuttered._

_I smiled and after watching the others' drawings, I got my bag and went off to my next class._

* * *

I wanted to shut my eyes tight. I still wanted to sleep. But no, my eyes objected. The curtains were open and the bright sunlight stung my eyes a little. I stood and got my jacket on the rack.

I decided to go pay my family a visit, I've caused a lot of worry for them.

_Why is it that every time I try to forget about her, memories of her just keep coming back when I least think about it?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is sorta my first published romance fic, so I'm kinda nervous about this one...and yeah, I rewrote this chapter. I thought it was...too short, so I thought I'd make it longer...I don't think I did a good job at it though.  
Anyway, I hope you liked this, I will accept suggestions! :)  
**


	2. Xion - Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix/Disney does.**

**A/N: This is longer than Roxas's chapter. By the way, this chapter is in Xion's POV.**

* * *

_Today is the 14th of February._

_It's Valentine's Day today. It's the day where in people celebrate this day mainly for two things: a) it's the feast of Saint Valentine. b) people see it as the "day of hearts and love".  
_

_Girls my age tend to be the ones who are most enthusiastic about Valentine's Day, they even squeal at the mention of it. They make sure they have absolutely everything prepared. Chocolates, gifts, cards, or love confessions to the boy they like... When you confess to someone, then the two of you have the same feelings for each other, you're an item the next day, Valentine's Day will be your favourite day. But it's the contrary for the people who get rejected._

_...Sometimes, you're just on the losing end. _

_But, you have to accept it.  
_

_No matter how hard it is._

_Even though your feelings aren't returned._

* * *

I shivered in my beige fur jacket with my hands clasped together. I blew some air into them to warm them up a bit. My gloves aren't even warming my hands in the cold. But before that, I have some different matters to focus in.

I was standing in front of a phone booth. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself. After I was done, I finally decided to call one of the most popular guys in school: Riku Miyano.

_"I can do this! You can do this, Xion Erika Irino! You aren't an Irino for nothing!"_, I mentally encouraged myself.

I was doing this for three reasons: _a_) We are going to have a quiz in History, but his book is with me, so I have to return it. _b_) Without his book, he could flunk the quiz. (Though he could probably go to the library or something...) _c_) I wanted to have a reason to be able to talk to him.

I inserted the coin in the payphone and waited for him to answer. I swear, the rings are making me lose my cool.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

The 'rings' are definitely not helping...

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

They are returning my naturally shy self...

_Ring...Ring..._

Then finally and fortunately, he answered.

"Hello, this is the Miyano residence. Riku Miyano speaking. How may I be of service?"

I-It's him! I have to calm down! "Um...H-Hi, th-this is Xion Irino, you know...Sora's cousin? W-Well, I have your History book and umm...c-can you go to the park, if it's not too much trouble?", I stuttered.

"Oh, Xion! Sure. I'll be over there quick!"

"B-Bye."

I put the phone down and sighed. I probably sounded like an idiot...I stuttered about...a million times! Anyway, next is the second hurdle, giving his book back, then all done!

I walked around in the park and sat on one of the benches there. It was actually kinda warm. Was someone sitting here just now? I did see some grandmas and grandpas taking a stroll in the middle of the night...It could be a possibility. I remembered that I brought one volume of a certain manga in my bag, so I got it and read it from where I stopped. The story is actually kind of interesting (for me, at least), it's about a girl who was cursed (or blessed?) with an unexplainable power, those kinds of stuff. I was completely immersed in the story that I didn't even hear footsteps approaching. Until a tall shadow blocked my reading light.

I looked up and saw Riku.

"Wh-Wha?!", I was startled, I almost dropped my manga. "R-Riku? Oh, you're here!" I hastily returned the manga in my bag.

He smiled, "Just like I said."

I was staring at his smile for a couple of seconds that I forgot what I was going to do next, until I felt my face go red on me. I stood up and hurriedly got the History book from my bag and gave it to him. "H-here's your book! You forgot it yesterday!"

He said thanks and smiled and I could not stop my face from blushing. I think I looked close to a tomato by now...

He opened a random page of his book and skimmed over it for a short while. "Thanks a lot, Xion. If you didn't return this, I can't study for the quiz tomorrow. Well, my brother told me to return home right away, so I better be going now-"

But then my hand moved on its own and held on to his jacket firmly before he can take another step.

"Xion?"

I lowered my head down so my bangs covered my face. I loosened my grip on his jacket.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, not giving a vocal response.

But inside me, I was freaking out.

_"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!"_

And to make things worse, voices were speaking in my head.

A voice in my head said, "Give it up. He won't ever like you the same way anyway."

Heh. It was the side of me that always gave up...

Another voice, more nicer, said, "Don't listen to the other one. You won't know unless you try. You called him because you want to get your feelings for him known, didn't you?"

It was true. I wanted to tell him how I felt towards him. But, being the coward that I was, I never found the strength to admit it to him. I wasn't even planning to tell him at this very moment but I...My body just moved on its own accord.

Riku said in a assuring voice, "What's the problem, Xion? You can tell me what's bothering you."

If only it were that easy, Riku...

Hehe, if my cousins were here right now, they'd probably be laughing at me. Well, the only cousin that would laugh at me at least. Speaking of my cousins...

_"Hey, are you gonna sulk there 'till you die or what?"_  
_"What's your problem? Spit it out already! I don't like whiny people!"_  
_"You. Are. So. Funny. Xion. If you like that Riku guy so much, try telling it to him IN HIS FACE! Not some dumb "hey, I like you more than a friend" message in your phone!"  
_

I flinched a little. Vanitas was a bit harsh...

Then I remembered Sora.

_"Hey, hey, Xion! I heard about your little crush on Riku from Vanitas!"_  
_"So, are you planning to, you know...confess to him?"_  
_"You can count on me to support you!"  
_

I smiled a bit. Just with those words, I felt like I can do this.

I said, "R-Riku. Actually, I-I have something to say to you." He stopped in his tracks and faced me.

He asked, curious, "And what is that?

"A-Actually, I..." My face is now reddening up much more than before.

"Yes?", he urged me to continue.

I clasped my hands together because of my nervousness.

"Truth is, I...I've liked you since middle school! A-And p-please take this!", I pushed him a box of chocolates I've made myself.

He held the box of chocolates, but I didn't see his reaction. I kept my eyes closed the entire time, I don't want to see it. I feel so flustered right now.

"Xion, I...I'm sorry."

My eyes snapped open. There it was, "The Rejection".

"But...you're like a sister to me."

Ouch. That hurts more than a normal rejection.

Instead of crying right in front of him, I managed to give him a smile.

"Oh, okay! I'm so sorry for wasting your time!", I did a small bow. "I'm so sorry! Totally! Oh, and you can keep those chocolates, they're free anyway! Oh and by the way, happy Valentine's Day, Riku! I gotta get going now, I have to study for the quiz tomorrow! Bye!"

I waved goodbye and that was when I saw his face. Riku got this solemn look in his eyes.

"Xion, I'm sorry..."

I pretended I didn't hear Riku's words when I walked away. I want to go home now. I don't want to shed tears here where people might see it.

_I hated showing people tears._

* * *

When I went home, I was probably a mess. Why, you ask?

Well, I could feel everyone staring at me like a dead person just came in their house. Or maybe I am a dead person. I felt like one anyway. My aunt literally crushed my shoulders with her iron grip demanding who messed up my hair (I was actually the one who did it) and why my eyes are red. My cousins even broke their attention from the TV and stared at me (one stared nonchalantly, not having a care and the other one with a shocked expression).

"Xion! Why are you crying?! Who did this?!", my aunt, Tifa Ruby Lockhart demanded.

Wait...I was...crying? I touched my cheek and yes, I was crying.

I didn't look at my aunt in the eye. I said, "I-It's nothing."

Before she could scold or ask me anything else, I ran up to my room and locked the door. I changed into my sleeping clothes and jumped into bed, buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

_"I am such an idiot..."_

* * *

The next day, I woke to the sound of guns...

Wait.

Guns?!

I hurriedly removed my blanket off of me (which took a lot of time, since it was constricting me!). I quickly went down the steps and I realised...

It was just the TV.

I face-palmed. What just got into me?

"Wow, Xion. You're _unusually_ _very early_ today." I know that voice-! That same old vicious sarcastically infuriating voice belonged to one of my most _annoying_ cousin, Vanitas.

I ignored him. I looked around the living room and the kitchen.

Great. No one else is home. Aunt Tifa's off to work, Grandpa Cid's off to work, Sora's in school...

_School..._

...I don't feel like going today.

Instead of sulking all over again, I just sat on the couch, watching TV with Vanitas. Looks like I just have to ignore this guy's remarks a little longer...

We were silent and just chilling while watching an action movie involving guns, people dying, damsels in distress, her husband dying, gross remains, guns, and more people dying. I was completely fine, just watching the movie until _someone_ just had to break my inner peace.

"How...unusual._ Someone_'s being an eager beaver, not going to school.", Vanitas, the person who hates me, who ignored what he just said earlier, annoyingly said.

And I, being someone who just got hurt last night, snapped, "Just shut up, Vanitas! Your words are irritating me and they are the _least_ of what I need right now! So just shut up and watch the darn TV!"

He did shut up after that, which surprised me.

After a while of watching the show, I was screaming stuff I thought I would never scream.

"Yeah, yeah! Kill him! Take your vengeance towards the guy that killed your husband! Okay...Okay...You got him...Next target is...the...the um...the..."

I was pretty much the 'target-navigator'. So, long story short...A woman named June found her husband dead and she's getting revenge. I was standing up and I just kept on cheering for her. I don't care about the neighbours hearing me anyway! I don't care if Vanitas complains!

I continued screaming stuff but then, _slacker cousin_ just _had_ turned the TV off.

I angrily faced him. "What did you do that for, you idiot?!"

He shrugged.

"Give me the remote", I roughly demanded.

Vanitas hugged the remote, "No way."

"Give it."

"Hell no."

I heaved a sigh and sat down the couch. If it's an argument with Vanitas, I would _never_ win.

"Tell me the problem first."

I raised a brow at him, "What?"

"I won't give you the remote control unless you tell me what is still bothering you, and if it's all resolved, then I'll give this", he showed me the remote then placed it on the coffee table, "back to you."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "F-Fine..."

He smirked, "Tell me what happened with your plan last night."

"A-All the details?" I did not miss my voice cracking, but he could clearly hear it.

"Yes", he answered.

I took a deep breath and speedily said, "Okay, last night didn't go too well for me. I was there, nervous and jittery as always. I calledRikuthentoldhim thatIwould return his History book, thenwemetat the park. Itoldhimmyfeelingsforhim andgavehimsomechocolates I made myself, butthenherejectedmeand saidIwasjustlikeasistertohim thenIranwayandwentback home. End. Of. Story."

I panted for breath afterwards.

Silence followed afterwards.

"..." Vanitas stared at me with a poker face.

"..." I stared back.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Uhh...

"..."

"Hey, repeat that again. You spoke too fast, I didn't catch a freaking thing, except for a history book and about you being nervous and jittery.", he said, laying his back on the couch.

I sighed. I'm so stupid. How could I think that he could understand all that? I mean, just because Vanitas is smart doesn't mean he could understand a person who talks super fast...

"Okay...I'll make it more slower this time."

I cleared my throat and proceeded. I told Vanitas everything that happened, what I felt at that time with Riku..._Almost_ every single detail. I dare not include the part where I remembered his and Sora's words... Surprisingly, Vanitas listened to my story, not giving any insults for once. He also gave nods here and there, which meant he really was listening.

"...And that's what happened.", I finished. Man, that was a mouthful.

"So, you feel better?", he asked.

Now that I think about it...I don't feel so bummed anymore. I guess all I needed, was just to vent my sad feelings away. The proof I needed was me smiling right now.

Vanitas then got the remote and turned the TV on and changed the channel to Disney channel. How...strange. And weird. It's unbelievable. From what I know, Vanitas _never_ watches Disney shows.

He caught me staring at him and said, "I'm doing this for you, you know. You're no fun to pick on if you're already frustrated to begin with."

In normal times, I might have hit him on the head already. But since he helped me get over things quickly, I just laughed. I, of course, also took this as a chance to tease him.

"Aww...little Vani watches Disney? That's a _rare_ occurrence."

His left eye twitched.

"Y-You...Don't let it get to your head. You owe me one."

"Sure do, sure do.", I smiled and just watched the TV peacefully again.

* * *

_Sometimes...All you need is a little help and guidance from your family. _

_It's not like it's the end of the world once someone rejects you, right? __You just have to continue living happily and smile everyday. _

___Yep. Because eventually, someone will care for me for who I am._

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be about a different character, but I assure you! This isn't the last time we'll be seeing these guys here! **


	3. Naminé - Perfect Valentines

**A/N: Sorry for being late on uploading chapter three!**

**I'm having trouble deciding which character would have the next chapter...Roxas, Sora, Riku...? Anyway, suggestions are always welcome! (This chapter was a bit rushed, please do tell me if there are typos or grammatical errors.)  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix/Disney own Kingdom Hearts.  
**

* * *

_February the 14th._

_It's the lovely day of Valentine's Day, wherein we celebrate loving and being loved. It's the kind of day where people should be happy that other people care for them. Couples would have a date, one of the things they often do on this special day._

_ I believe in the saying, "Love cannot be forced on oneself, but can grow if you want it to." However, I have my doubts on the saying "First love never dies"...Some people break up with someone...Maybe what brought them together in the first place wasn't love at all. Maybe it was just a fleeting crush. No more, no less. But what was lost can simply be forgotten, and you can gain another one. One that will hopefully last forever.  
_

_Love moves us in the strangest of ways. It comes it different forms and different ways.  
_

_If you found the right person for you, consider yourself the luckiest person on earth! Valentine's Day is a truly wonderful and marvelous day, so spend it with smiles!  
_

* * *

I was having a pleasant walk in the morning, passing by shops with vibrantly decorated interiors of red and pink hearts. I smiled. As an artist, I found their decorations quite charming. I quietly praised the shopkeepers for their dedication.

It was a snowy Thursday morning. A fine day for Valentine's Day. And a date.

I was happy and the thought made me skip. Which was why I felt people's judgmental stares at me, but who are they to judge what I do? I continued skipping until I noticed a skipped a bit too far from my destination so I retraced my steps a bit. The bookstore should have been a grand library! It looks more like a library than an average, old bookstore!

I entered the bookstore... You should have seen the size of the place! It was huge! And the books! The shelves were filled with books and more books! It's like they had every book written in history here! I merely stared in awe until the 'librarian' (that's what I call her instead of "bookstore shopkeeper") greeted me with a polite smile.

"Hello, Miss. How may I help you?"

I answered, "Good morning! I would like to borrow a book on 'how to improve sketching' and I suppose you would know a good romance novel or two?"

She smiled, "Certainly. Please wait over there", she gestured to the chairs and tables at the reading area, "I'll give the books you requested shortly." She quickly went away and I sat at the reading area.

While waiting, I opened my phone's home screen and I smiled. My wallpaper was me and my handsome boyfriend. Then another face popped in my mind. I quickly shook my head. I don't want to remember those eyes...

Thankfully, the librarian reappeared and placed the books I requested for on the table, interrupting my recent thoughts. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Thank you", I said.

"It was no problem at all, it's my job. Oh, my name is Aqua," she offered a hand, "Aqua Einele Toyoguchi. I work part-time here."

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Naminé Mary Carlisle Nakahara, or Nami Carl Nakahara, or if you want it ever more shorter, just call me 'NN', if my full name's a mouthful."

Aqua laughed, "Oh, it's alright. I know some characters in a series that have much more longer names than yours."

"Really? What's this series you mentioned?"

Then we engaged in book talk afterwards. After a while, Aqua had to return to her part-time librarian duty. I waved goodbye to her and went out the bookstore.

I breathed in, today was a good day. I looked at the books I borrowed. "I have to finish reading these soon so someone else can read it..."

I promised to do the household chores today.

Looks like my date will have to wait.

* * *

I unlocked the door and called, "Hello? Kairi, I'm home."

I noticed the TV was turned on. Kairi must've forgot to turn it off or she was still doing chores... Speaking of chores, I also noticed the floor was clean. Cleaner than I just got up this morning. I was still standing on the floor rug by the door, I was afraid if one step on the floor would tarnish its polished glory. So first I removed my flats and placed them on the shoe rack beside the door. I placed my jacket on the clothing rack. There were soft bunny slippers on the shoe rack so I wore them, but I still didn't take a single step forward.

Then Kairi suddenly slid (...floor-skating? Gliding?) on the floor using her foot-mops. "Hey, Naminé!"

I observed her clothes. Mint-green bandanna on her head, cream-coloured apron, matching pink and violet foot-mops, and lastly...a feather duster, a broom, and a dustpan. A complete outfit of a housekeeper.

Stunned, I asked, "K-Kairi...What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Housecleaning, silly! Didn't I say so earlier? I did say I was going to make this house perfectly clean!", she placed the dustpan and broom down.

"You were serious? I never thought you were pla-"

"I know, I know. But! I am going to do it. This is for all of us. After all...'Cleanliness is close to godliness', am I right?" She went near the TV and feather-dusted it.

"Well...Yes. I'm going to get cleaning too.", I was about to take a step.

Until Kairi reassured me. "No, it's perfectly fine! I'm almost done! You can just go to your room and whatever."

"Okay, just...be careful with that, alright?", I pointed at the feather duster, "Be careful with dust."

She gave me a thumb-up and I was about to take a step until Kairi dropped her feather duster and screamed.

"Don't step THERE! Don't step there! I mean it! I just cleaned that spot! Don't you dare bring that foot down!"

I placed my foot back on the rug again and sighed.

_"Oh well...At least she's cleaning..."_

* * *

After formulating a solution for me to get to my room, I quickly went inside it and let Kairi do all the cleaning. (I hope she's alright.)

I jumped on my bed and hugged a small, soft teddy bear that my boyfriend, Riku gave me. I laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. After a while, my phone on the table vibrated and began to play a beautiful melodic piece. I ignored my phone for a while and just took my time to listen. I was feeling a bit sleepy, so I closed my eyes and slept for a few minutes.

* * *

_"Thanks for complimenting me the other day..."_

_"Huh?"_

_Blue eyes looked at me, confused._

_Not looking away from my unfinished drawing of a mansion, I said, "...Thanks for complimenting me that one time in Art class."_

_"Oh...That. No problem, it was impressive. As expected of an Art club member, of course." He smiled._

_I felt my cheeks warm up in that moment. He was the first person to make me feel that way. And...also the first person I hurt._

* * *

I opened my eyes with a groan and drowsily opened my phone's home screen. How long was I asleep? I looked at the time. It was 11:28 A.M, I had been asleep for approximately two hours. (Wow...) Just then, a message from my phone appeared: an alarm.

It read:

_"Get ready for the Valentine's Date. Pick something nice. Thank you. from: Nami , 12:00 NN - 2:00 PM"_

I immediately got out of bed and opened my closet. I pondered on what to wear. I got my grey winter jacket...What's nice to pair with a grey jacket? Hmm...

Then, I heard my room door open, I looked to see who it was...It was Kairi, with bags under her eyes.

I rushed over to her. "Kairi! I said to not push yourself! Sit here." I let her sit on the bed.

"Naminé , I'm fine!", she stood up and went near my closet, "Let me help you. All you gotta do is...just get this, and this, and this."

I looked at the clothes she was holding. Jeans and a brown sweater.

"Don't just stare at them. Put them on and don't complain!", Kairi said, pushing the jeans and sweater at me. She left my room.

I tried the jeans and sweater, I wore my jacket and I looked at myself. Guess it wasn't that bad.

I exited my room and Kairi hugged me. "Good luck, Nam!"

I hugged her back, "Thanks, Kairi."

I got my ankle boots and went off. I smiled, this date will be great.

* * *

Since I have a soft spot for desserts and sweets, Riku thought it would be nice to spend the day at a renowned restaurant named, "Ange Delight". From the outside, you can already smell the sweet aroma of the pastries being baked! It serves all kinds of pastries form around the world but the restaurant's design was inspired by the French-styled patisseries.

I went inside and I saw Riku, wearing a black jacket. I waved at him. I went to the table where he was seated, and sat.

"Have you been waiting long?", I worriedly asked.

"Nope, just got here.", Riku replied. "I'll call a waiter now."

I smiled. Riku is a considerate and caring person, which led me to fall for him...

I blushed a bit. I was always prone to blushes...

Riku called, "Nami? Nami?"

"Huh? Oh, right. My order. Sorry for spacing out like that...Let's...just order a single cake."

I opened the menu and gasped. I noticed that they have added more pastries in it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just...They added more pastries!", I exclaimed excitedly.

People stared at our table. I hid my face behind the menu and whispered, "Sorry."

Riku laughed.

"Wh-What's so funny?" I pouted.

Riku wiped a tear from his eye. "Y-You...Y-You getting excited over pastries!"

I turned red. "It's nothing funny-!"

Suddenly, Riku kissed me.

In a restaurant.

Where there are lots of people.

Who could see.

...

My cheeks flushed a crimson red.

Riku sat properly in his seat again and smirked while I was frozen and dazed. Then I could hear people say "aww" and "ooh", a person yelled "congratulations!", some people were clapping...

You know what happened next?

...

I fainted, and my seat toppled over.

* * *

"H-Hey, Nami!"

_What...?_

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Riku's concerned eyes.

"Ri...ku? What...happened?"

Someone cleared their throat. I raised my head and saw a waiter. He said, "You fainted, mademoiselle."

I massaged my head and asked myself, "Why...did that happen again?"

The waiter replied, "Well, your _ami_ here decided to express his amo-"

Riku cleared his throat and said, "I kissed you."

I fainted once again.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was seating where I was when I entered the restaurant. And strangely, somewhere...I felt like I forgot something...

I blinked, my vision still a bit blurry. "...What just...happened?"

Riku stiffened. "..."

After my vision cleared, I stared at the table in front of me and I almost drooled (thankfully I didn't). Our order finally arrived! Under the table, my hands were fidgeting, I could not wait to devour the delicious, sweet, sweet cake! But, I am a girl, and I must behave myself. Then Riku just had to notice the look in my eyes when I stared at the table, so he gave me a huge slice of Prinzregententorte (a Bavarian cake, which consists of at least six thin layers of sponge cake interlaid with chocolate buttercream).

I looked at Riku with disbelief. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Nope, but I can see you really want to eat that.", he pointed at the cake slice.

"Yeah, but I can't finish this..."

"Then...Let's share. That okay with you?"

I nodded, trying to hide my blush...again. "Okay..."

He got his fork, cut a slice, and brought it near me.

"Here. Take the first bite."

I savored the sweet taste of it, it was pure bliss. Riku took a slice of the cake and ate as well. Then I noticed, he used the _same_ fork.

"It's good.", Riku said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ah, y-yes, it is...", I stammered.

My face was warming up again. This happens on almost every single date we have...Every date is always like the first. Me, Naminé Mary Carlisle, having a date with Riku Miyano for the first time ever? I never imagined that would even happen. But destiny had other different plans and led Riku to me and I to him.

* * *

_"Why are you crying?", someone asked.  
_

_I sniffed and turned my head to look at the person behind me. _

_It was the famous Riku Miyano._

_I looked away and buried my face in my knees. "Go away..."_

_"I won't, if you don't tell me what's wrong.", he insisted._

_I said through broken sobs, "Wh-What d-does an oh-so-popular person l-like you care about a-a girl like me, anyway? Go back to your girlfriend."_

_What I said also hurt me. '...Go back to your...'_

_"...I...broke up with her. Anyway, you could use some comforting..."_

_I stood up and glared at him. He wore a stunned expression because of my abrupt reaction._

_"I...I...I don't need any of your comforting! I am a horrible, horrible person! I-I just...Like...Like that-! I'm not a good-!" I was interrupted by his sudden embrace._

_He whispered in my ear, "Look. I don't know what happened to you but...don't ever think you're horrible person. Calm down. Just tell me what happened."_

_I leaned on his shoulder. "...I don't want to."_

_He sighed and got me off of him. "Fine then. Just...calm down and think straight. Come on, let's go talk in the cafeteria. Will that be okay with you?"_

_I nodded slowly. _

_When we were in the cafeteria, Riku told me about his recent break-up. Something I did not want to hear. Riku was lied to by his girlfriend. What she wanted was his fame. When he knew the truth, he decided to break up with her. Riku told me his story but I never told mine... He decided it would be best to not tell him about it yet. After that incident though, Riku would hang out with me during lunch and chat. I didn't feel so broken and lonely anymore. Until, day by day, our feelings for each other would grow into something...more than friendship. Riku asked me out one day and...I, of course, said yes. My mom just agreed and my older sister was very supportive._

_'Also...Riku helped me forget about...him.'_

* * *

"So, Naminé...did you enjoy our date?", Riku asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I did, silly!", I lightly nudged him on the shoulder.

Riku was walking me home, which is always sweet of him. I bet Kairi is watching out the window... I went near the doorstep.

"I'll...see you tomorrow, right?"

I assured him, "Of course."

He grinned a breathtaking grin. "Well, see ya 'round."

I waved, "See you."

Riku walked away and I opened our front door. Then a blur of red hair glomped me before I even took my shoes off.

"Nami!"

"Kairi!"

Kairi let go of me and squealed. "How come I never get a guy like him?! You're so lucky, 'lil sis!"

"Haha, thanks. Don't worry, Kai, you'll find someone soon. Well then, I'll be on my room." I went up the stairs and entered my room. I changed into my 'house clothes' and laid on my bed. I hugged my teddy bear and slept again soundly in peace.

_True love is not found easily, sometimes it is quite late in showing up, or sometimes it is grown. When you finally found someone who truly loves you, embrace them and treasure them with all your heart._

* * *

_February 15 - 9:25 A.M_

I woke up early as always, eager to start a new day. Since I was really grateful to Riku for that date yesterday, I decided to pay a visit to the gift shop and get him a Valentine's present! I observed the shelves stocked with different kinds of merchandise wondering what Riku would like. I saw something that was hung on the wall, so I took it and examined it.

It was a simple gold star charm with a matching charm along with it.

I smiled. This is perfect. Riku can always carry this with him and I can carry it with me at all times as well. I bought it and satisfyingly went out the shop.

_Then...that was when I saw it. _

_An overly familiar face with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. _

The word instinctively came out of my mouth.

"_Roxas..._"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter came out pretty late because I had a writer's block (and school problems). I know it's not that much of a reason but it can't be helped.  
Anyway, I was listening to "_Sayonara Memories_" by supercell a few days back and I got an idea of a great anime opening for this fic. I recommend that song to you. It pretty much sums up some of the character's stories in this fic.**

**Next chapter will be posted once I decide who will have the chapter...**  
**Thank you very much and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**P.S. Whose chapter should I do next? I'm really confused. Please vote on the poll!**


	4. Resurfacing Memories

**A/N: Okay, I will tell you that the timeline of this fic _might_ get more complex than I thought...It depends on how I write and arrange the other chapters...  
The first chapter that each character gets is like th_e _prologue or the first part of their story, it's the chapter where they describe the 14th of February. **

******Warning: This will have a LOT of flashbacks from our favorite dual-wielder Nobody! :D I hope you don't mind. This chapter is long because of it.  
**

******By the way, please do tell me if you spot any grammatical errors here. Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix/Disney own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

_Chapter One - Resurfacing Memories_

I pushed our house's doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. I waited for a minute. Then I finally concluded that they were still sleeping. I looked at my watch.

_6:41 A.M. _

I was thinking about coming back later until I heard the door being opened. I turned and I was face-to-face with a droopy-eyed mirror that was leaning on the door for support.

...I meant my twin brother. In case you didn't understand.

"Un? R-Roxas?", Ventus stood upright and rubbed his eyes, "Come on in."

I nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of my head, "Haha...Good morning. Sorry for waking you up though."

Ventus shrugged it off, "It's no problem. No problem. I missed you when you were gone though."

I raised a brow. "Missed? I was just gone for one day."

"Well yeah.", he plopped on the couch, "But remember, one day is equal to twenty-four hours, and twenty-four hours is equal to-"

"Yes, yes, I know.", I interrupted him quickly before he can say something...totally weird (and brotherly, like he says).

"Hey, Ventus?" I sat on the couch with him.

"What's up? Oh, and call me Ven. I told you already."

"Sure, sure...Ven. Can ya help me prepare breakfast for Mom and Dad?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "...Since when have you taken interest in making breakfast, lil bro?"

A tiny vein popped in my head. I hate that term of 'endearment' as he calls it. Grudgingly, I said, "W-Well...It's because of making them worry last night."

Ventus stared at the floor until suddenly he stood up and grabbed my arm. "All right! Let's go prepare breakfast for our ol' folks!"

"Ventus, sshh! You'll wake them up!", I half-whispered.

He apologised, "Oh sorry...Let's go then."

* * *

**_Chef Ventus and Chef Roxas' first attempt at cooking!_  
**

Ven optimistically announced, "So, here we are in our kitchen! Our overly sparkly clean kitchen! Let's put our toques on! And um...Rox?"

"Yes, Ven?", I said without looking at him. I was focusing on kneading the dough.

"What...exactly are you making?", He asked in a disgusted tone.

"Pizza. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well...Us, people, don't just eat pizza for breakfast."

"So? I'm breaking the tradition, of humans not eating pizza for breakfast."

"Oookayyyy...But, th-that's not the point right now. Umm..."

"Speak up, bro."

"Erm...Honestly, I think you're...making goo instead.", he pointed at the dough.

"What...?" I looked at the dough and noticed it was more...gooey than normal. I messed up. "Oh...I see your point."

He accusingly stared at me with narrowed eyes.

_Attempt one - failure..._

* * *

_**Chef Ventus and Chef Roxas' second attempt at cooking!**_

"Instead of pizza, let's just make some warm cream soup.", I suggested.

Ventus pondered for a moment, "Well yeah, we could but..."

I sighed, exasperated, "Ven. You got _another_ problem?"

He waved his hands, "No, no. I-It...Th-That's not it. Just...well, don't you think 'warm cream soup' just sounds a wee bit um..._simple_? Warm. Cream. Soup. Just...simple three words. That's all."

I crossed my arms together. "Hmm...You're right. What kind of soup would be nice then?"

"Well, Mom has cooking books and recipe books in the kitchen cupboard. I'll go get it." Ventus got a stool and opened the cupboard and placed two recipe books on the table.

"Whew...Let's start looking for a great, scrumptious soup. One that's sure to make them impressed!", Ven said.

First, I read a recipe book on ramen. They were all delicious-looking, but I just chose something familiar to me. After the two of us scanned the recipe books, we...had an argument afterwards.

"I say we make Shōyu ramen!", Ventus yelled.

"I say we make Tonkotsu ramen!", I yelled back.

"Shōyu ramen!"

"Tonkotsu ramen!"

"Shōyu!"

"Tonkotsu!"

"Shōyu!"

I scratched my head in frustration, "Argh! That's it! We'll never make breakfast at this rate!"

_Attempt two - failure . . ._

* * *

_**Chef Ventus and Chef Roxas' third attempt at cooking!**_

In the end, we just settled on simple warm cream soup, four omelets, and lemonade.

_Attempt three - SUCCESS!  
_

* * *

After cooking, we placed the food we cooked in the dining table.

"Okay, finally done!" Ventus plopped on the chair.

I took a seat as well. "Well...at least it's satisfactory..."

"Well, brother, I think it just proves we aren't fitting to be cooks in a restaurant.", Ventus said.

"Haha.", I laughed in fake cheerfulness.

Just then, we heard a door creak open. And I saw Mom and Dad awake.

Ventus shouted, "Hey, Mom! Dad! Roxas is back!"

"Roxas!", my mom called.

She immediately hugged me tight and sobbed, "I was worried about what happened to you!"

"Jeez, Mom. Don't worry too much. I said you should worry more about Ven, right? You do know he is prone to sudden-"

"Hey!", Ven shouted.

We laughed. Mom ruffled my hair and took a seat beside Ven.

Dad approached us and said, " So, Roxas...what's with this...this", he gestured at the food we made, "...all about?"

Ven answered, "Umm...We made breakfast...?"

Dad just shrugged and took a seat. "Soup. Omelets...and lemonade. Did you take culinary class...?"

Me and Ven answered with a deadpan expression, "Nope. No, we didn't."

After that tiny little reunion, we ate breakfast (which was just fine, if you were wondering). Ven just added a bit more salt than I told him to. But no one complained, I'm grateful for that at least. When we were done with our meal, Ven and my mom cleaned up and my parents told me to go sit in the living room because they had _something_ to discuss with me. Ventus got a chair from the dining room and joined us, keeping silent.

"Roxas. About last night. What happened? Why didn't you come home? Didn't you think about your mother's frequent worrying?", my dad questioned.

I sighed. "Well, about that...Earlier that morning, I thought I saw..._her_."

Dad seemed to not know who I was talking about. "Who?"

Mom sighed. "Her. You know...her."

"Who, exactly is 'her'?!", Dad asked irritatingly.

Mom sighed again. She glanced at me and answered Dad calmly, "Naminé Nakahara."

"Oh..."

Mom sent me an apologetic glance. When I told her about the incident with her, she immediately made a rule for anyone to never say her name. But Dad's forgetful sometimes so...yeah.

"Roxas, are you sure it wasn't your imagination or anything at all?", Mom asked, with her usual serene tone.

I shook my head slowly. "I dunno. I can't...be sure about it. But maybe, if it was my imagination...why do I still see her? I...don't even understand why."

"Well, maybe you still love her, Roxas."

I was thinking about the possible reasons why I would hallucinate about her or anything...Then maybe what Mom said is true. Maybe I _do_ still love her. Even after what she said to me, or what she did. My feelings still stayed the same. It's painful knowing that someone you loved will never love you the same way again. I just want the pain to disappear. I want these feelings for her to disappear.

_I want her to disappear...  
_

"Roxas, just take a break from all that thinking and just relax here at home. Or maybe you can call your friends and hang out with them?", Mom advised.

"Yeah, it would help.", agreed Dad. "Well then, I better go now. I have some work to do. Just take it easy, okay, Roxas?"

I nodded. "Sure, Dad." Dad left towards his 'business room'.

I faced Mom. "Mom, I'll just stay here for a while. I'll call a friend later."

My mom smiled.

* * *

I sighed and laid on the couch. I should keep my mind off of her, it would seriously relieve the stress I'm having right now. I decided to turn the TV on and just watch TV shows. Ven joined me later on. Being with my brother is actually very fun. We criticize TV shows ever since we were younger.

"Rox. Do you like that new actress? 'Cuz I don't. She's...exaggerating, too trying hard to be perfect for the role even though it _really_ doesn't suit her. Why did the director choose her for the role anyway?", Ven demanded.

"Ven, I also think the same. You aren't alone. Oh, and the director's probably broke, so he didn't have enough money to hire a _decent_ actress.", I quipped.

Yes, we criticize TV shows like that, while chowing on popcorn. This is one of the things I like about my brother. He thinks a bit like me. After our TV session though, I got up and called my pal, Hayner.

"Hey, Hayner.", I greeted.

"Oh, Roxas! Hey, how's it goin'?", Hayner cheerfully said.

"Well, I've been better.", I admitted.

"Huh? What happened to ya?"

"Just...nothing. Look, can we just meet in front of Shibuya station? Bring Olette and Pence too, if they're not busy doing something, then that would be great."

"Will do. See ya, dude."

Hayner ended the call and I looked at my watch again.

_7:34 A.M._

_"Perfect."_

I said goodbye to Ven and my parents and I told them that I would be back in a while. I rode a train going to Shibuya. The ride only took a few minutes, when the train arrived I got out and exhaled. This was my seventh time in Shibuya. And like the first time, people kept on bumping into me.

"Pardon me. Excusez moi.", I kept on gently pushing people. Man, I almost forgot how crowded this place was. And it's early in the morning too...People and their jobs.

"'Scuse me, comin' through, folks!", a jet black-haired student yelled, looking at her watch. She dashed hurriedly towards the station.

I sighed. I need to get to a not-so-crowded area. Thankfully, there was. I waited there and eventually saw Hayner running. I waved and caught his attention.

"Yo, Roxas!", Hayner said with his usual grin.

"Hey, Hayner. Where's Pence and Olette?", I looked around. None of them were to be found nearby.

Hayner scratched the back of his head and said, "Well...Pence was helping his father fix up their computer and Olette...she...went to go find a nice skateboard and new strings for her guitar."

I was rather disappointed, but I quickly shrugged it off. "Anyway, since we're here in Shibuya, you wanna..."

Hayner immediately perked up, "...Buy stuff? Sure! I'm gonna buy stuff for Pence and Olette too, since they couldn't come here."

I nodded. We crossed the scramble crossing and went into shops. Hayner entered in a different store while I went in a store that sells shoes, but I just did some browsing, I didn't really buy stuff. So I figured to take a stroll for a while, Hayner will just call me if he's done with his shopping anyway. I decided to cross the scramble again and walk on the sidewalk glancing at some of the shops. I was taking a normal stroll until someone went out a shop and they were standing in front of me.

_It was then that I realised who it was..._

_That blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes._

"Naminé..."

She whispered my name just like I had whispered hers.

"Roxas..."

I was stunned in my place, I wanted to move. Here she was, right in front of me. I want to embrace her, to kiss her, to hold her in my arms. But before I could react, she ran away.

"Wait!", I ran after her on impulse. I pushed people out of my way. She can't run away! We...I...just saw her again! "Naminé, wait!"

I sped up and finally caught her wrist. She did not struggle, but I could sense that she really wanted to get out of here. Why?

"Naminé."

"Roxas. Please...let go.", she requested in a way that made my heart feel like it was poked by a thousand needles. Reluctantly, I let go of her wrist. She turned around to face me with her head lowered.

"Why did you run after me?", she asked emotionless, as if it was not obvious.

"I-I have some things to talk about with you!", I said desperately.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing to be discussed.", she merely said.

"There sure as heck is!", I clenched my hands into fists. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before I saw her blue orbs shining bright with determination.

"You don't understand! I'm with someone else now! Someone better than you! It's over for the both of us. Move on!"

"You know what, Naminé?" I clenched my hands tighter than before. I must not lose my calm here. "You are right. I don't understand! Why-Why did you call it off?"

"...I...have no need to answer your questions!" She immediately ran away again without answering my question. Darn it...

I relaxed my hands. I need to calm down. I don't want to go to anger management classes again. I had this strong urge to chase after her again, but something's telling me that she still won't talk to me. Frustratedly, I retraced my steps and Hayner was running.

"Oh, Hayner..."

"Hey, Roxas! Where were you? I was looking for ya! I called you like, five times!", he panted for breath and held his knees.

I got my phone and yeah...Five missed calls. I didn't feel my phone vibrating, I was...too preoccupied with the matter at hand.

Hayner stood straight and asked me with curiosity. "Something wrong, man?"

"...Let's just go to a café and talk there, okay?", I suggested. I needed a buddy to talk to right now.

Hayner seemed uncertain, "...Sure."

* * *

We went at a café and Hayner ordered milkshake while I settled for some cold chocolate drink. Anyway, Hayner was more than eager to listen to what my problem was, and I was grateful for that.

I cleared my throat and began, "Okay, yesterday..."

"Yeah? Go on.", Hayner urged (no, _interrupted_).

"...I thought I saw Naminé and-"

"Ya know, why don't we just call her 'Nakahara girl' 'cuz every time you mention her first name, your face creases up into a glare or something and-"

"Will you just SHUT UP and LISTEN?!"

People were looking at our table now, but I do not give a darn about them right now.

Hayner silenced himself and murmured a "sorry".

I sighed heavily. "Anyway, yesterday, I saw Naminé, real or created from my imagination, I do not know. All I know is that I did see her. And...today, well...I saw her again. Only this time, she was real. She didn't want to talk to me or anything. Said she had someone else and we're through... How can I just 'move on' if she didn't even clearly explain to me why she just broke up with me or anything?"

"Look, Roxas", Hayner looked at me seriously, "I know you are in desperate need of counseling and advice about this, but actually, I don't even have a single experience about romantic love and that sorts...But let me tell you, I am really honoured that you are telling me your latest problem, and I am so sorry that I can't give you any good advice but-"

"Don't worry, Hayner. It's already enough to know that you have my back.", I assured.

He grinned. "Don't forget Olette and Pence too."

"Yeah..."

_At that moment, I was glad having friends that support me. But...it just wasn't enough to make the pain go away. It still lingered inside me, no one could make it go away but the girl who was once special to me._

* * *

_It was yet another school day. And...I was getting late. I rushed to classroom labeled "Art Room" and tip-toed quietly so as to avoid the eyes of the Art teacher. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side today.  
_  
_"...Aaaand what do you think you are doing, Roxas Andrew Uchiyama?", asked the now stern teacher.  
__  
I gulped and stuttered, "W-Well...I, um..." 'It wasn't my fault this guy named Hayner Sasaki looked for trouble-!'_

_"Anyway, regardless of the reason, you're still late, but I'll let you off the hook...for now. Just take your seat, okay?", she smiled. I immediately took my seat and sighed in relief. 'At least I still have a bit of good luck.'_

_Today's activity was still the same as the last time we had Art class; to continue our drawings. Ms. Flores distributed our unfinished (and some finished) works and I continued working on it._

_ I drew a beach with a sunset view. _

_I smiled. I was pretty satisfied with it. _

_After drawing, I passed it to Ms. Flores. And watched others work again. I also noticed that the quiet blond girl was drawing something. I just sat beside her, not saying anything. She was taking a veeerry long time to finish so I just placed my arms and head on the table and waited._

_"Thanks for complimenting me the other day...", she whispered. _

_I was a bit surprised. "Huh?" I forgot her voice sounded like that..._

_Without looking away from her unfinished drawing of a mansion, she repeated, "Thanks for complimenting me that one time in Art class..."_

_I smiled. "Oh...That. No problem, it was impressive. As expected of an Art club member, of course."_

_She turned away. Was she...turning red?_

_Before it got really awkward, I asked her, "Hey...I thought you were drawing a castle. Why's it a mansion now?"_

_"I...passed my castle drawing already..."_

_"Eh?! In just a day?!" _

_Sheepishly, she nodded. "Y-Yes."_

_"Oh, and my name's Roxas Uchiyama, by the way.", I offered my hand.  
__  
She timidly shook it. "N-Naminé Mary Carlisle Nakahara..."_

_That was when we first officially met.  
_

_Some time later, me and Namin__é_ became friends.

_But I was in for a surprise when she called me after class and said..._

_"R-Roxas. I-I had a crush on you, I admire you truly a-a-and I would just like to say that I...I love you! P-Please read this!"_

_She gave me a letter which was written by her for me. On the envelope was written 'love confession'. It made me a bit flustered. Sure, before some girls would call me after class and tell their 'feelings' toward me and all but...this is the first time I ever received one from a girl who was a friend. But later on, I grew some feelings for her too. _

_That was the start of our relationship.  
_

_After a while, my parents constantly scolded me because of my decreasing grades. They blamed it on my relationship with Namin__é_. I wasn't the least bit surprised. My parents were always strict when it came to academics and school. I just had to be the 'number one' in everything, then they would be satisfied and say that it would be a 'nice, successful future' as they said. But what would be the meaning in being number one if you wouldn't have anyone to share the success with? 

_Though I didn't worry about that problem for too long. What I have to do is simple: Just increase my grades. That's it. I focused on studying, I aced my quizzes, my exams, my homework. Everything. _

_I realised that maybe being 'number one' for my parents may also be beneficial. Maybe...I could be good enough for someone like Namin__é_.

_But then, all changed on that single day.  
_

_It was a completely normal school day. I never would've thought that something bad was going to happen. It was absolutely mundane and normal._

_Too bad it was too good to be true._

_After class, Namin__é_ told me to meet up with her at the school's garden field. I went there and saw her sitting on one of the benches, obviously deep in thought.

_"Hey.", I said._

_"H-Huh? Oh, hey, Roxas.", she replied, quite...out of herself?_

_"So, what did you wanna talk about?", I asked, taking a seat beside her._

_"Well...", she stood up and faced me, "I...I'm breaking up with you."_

_"What? That was too straightforward, Namin__é_. But a pretty good joke."

_"I'm not joking, Roxas.", she said, emphasising the 'not'._

_Of course, I was speechless. I was just stunned there, staring at her in disbelief until I finally stood up and snapped._

_ I held her shoulders and shook her. "Wha-What do you mean? D-Do you this is just some kind of joke?! Why, Namin__é_?!"

_She broke free of my hold and shouted at the top of her lungs, "It's you! N-Nowadays, you're ignoring me! You're busy all the time! Do you know how I felt when you just left me alone?! You didn't even go to the date you promised!" _

_"You don't understand! I'm sorry, I was...I was trying to be a g-" I wanted to explain why, but she didn't give me a chance._

_"It's over, Roxas! I'm breaking up with you and it's final!" She ran away with tears pouring out of her eyes.  
_

_And I was left there to wallow in pain and rejection._

_When I got home that day, I went on a rampage. I vented my anger. And the result of that was my dad constricting me, my brother getting hurt, and my mom crying. I hurt everyone in my house. Because of that dishonourable act, my family decided to get me a guidance counselor whose name was Ansem Robin Holmes, "The Wise". _

_He was a stern-looking man. I didn't really trust him on the first day my parents introduced me to him. He seemed to be a man with lots of knowledge and secrets, someone sinister. That's my idea of him. One day, he asked me what's my problem, much more irritating than ever._

_"Roxas."_

_I glared at him._

_He nodded. "Fine then, Mr. Uchiyama. It would definitely help me if you would be willing to cooperate here and tell me what the problem is. You haven't spoken an answer, not uttered even a single sentence."_

_I answered, quite irritated. "My problem would be you. Just stop it with this annoying, stupid interrogation. Just tell my parents that I don't need your help."_

_Ansem slowly shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot do what you just said, Mr. Uchiyama. I wish to help you in your dilemma, if you please. It would make things for you easier and hopefully, return the Roxas that was known and loved by his own family."_

_I kept silent. I do not want to talk about my family right now. I've caused them enough trouble as it is._

_"Is this because of a certain lady, perhaps?"_

_My head snapped up. _

_His eyes seemed to reflect an all-too-knowing glint in them. "I see..."_

_'Darn, I forgot he's a psychologist in our school too.', I mentally slapped myself._

_"If it's about Ms. Nam__-"_

___I stood up and slammed both of my hands on his desk and yelled, "DON'T say her name!" I immediately sat down after that._

___"Hm...As you wish."_

___Ansem stood up and went over his bookshelf, "You know, Roxas..."_

___"Uchiyama.", I grumpily murmured. I definitely refuse to be called by my first name by a stranger._

___"Fine then. Uchiyama. Your problem's solution is quite simple. All you have to do is...", he got a single book and returned to his seat, "just accept that your relationship is no more. It will take time for you, I understand, but it will help. Realise and accept the truth. It's part of human life."_

___"And just how do you think I would do that?", I questioned. _

___"Oh, believe me, sir Uchiyama...I know more ways than one. I have helped numerous students and people like you before.", he answered._

___He ended that session with that answer. He irritated me to no end. At the time, this whole 'guidance counseling' thing seemed pretty pointless to me. After that session where I really talked to him, on the next counseling session, he gave me a paper and a pencil and told me to write down the things I like and the things I don't. His way of 'guiding' people sometimes confuses me. What does a paper and a pencil have to do with guiding people? It's something only he would know. He also uses unusual methods on 'counseling' people... As the sessions continued, it seemed to work. Even though I hate to admit it. The only problem I found in his method was that he kept on asking me freaking personal questions over and over again-!_

___"Just remember, Roxas. There is no such thing as a perfect relationship. It's all in a young naïve adolescent's fantasy. If you truly love someone, you would need to accept everything in your relationship. The happiness, the sadness, the pain, and the trials you have endured...Everything. If you truly love her, you would need to just understand and accept her decision. You may not understand and accept it now, but at least try.", Ansem calmly stated.  
_

___His knowing tone made me quickly convinced of his words. Perhaps this was why he was called "The Wise" by many._

___That was my last guidance counseling session with him. I was glad it was already over. But of course, I would remember Ansem's wise words. When I went out of the doors of his office, I saw my family smiling (though my very emotional mom was crying). Without warning, I immediately jumped and hugged the three of them. _

* * *

After talking with Hayner, I headed straight for home.

I knocked on the door three times.

Ventus opened it. "Hey, Roxas! Welcome back, bro!"

I did a fake-grin. "Hey, Ventus."

I went directly up my room and closed the door.

_"How can I understand and accept when I don't even know the reason why. She never even gave me a chance...Hopefully, I'll get this over with someday."_

I stopped thinking about it for a moment and just laid on my bed and closed my eyes. I have been having headaches recently...

* * *

The next day, I was still having that headache from the previous day. However, that didn't stop me from going out the house and going to the train station. I went to Twilight Town.

Twilight Town was one of the best towns I've ever been in my entire life. Being here again sent a wave of nostalgia through me. My family and I used to live here...I missed this place a lot. The nice sunset instantly replaced my headache with a pleasant feeling. This is where I always go when I feel disturbed. I wonder why I didn't go here sooner. After gazing out in the sunset, I thought I should get some Sea-Salt ice cream while I'm here.

Good thing my memory still isn't rusty.

I went to Market Street and saw the shop selling Sea-salt ice cream. I spoke to the shopkeeper and bought a single bar. And I went off to another one of my favourite places in Twilight Town...The Clock Tower. The clock tower hasn't changed a bit...Again with the nostalgia, haha.

When I went up the clock tower, I was surprised to see I wasn't the only one there.

There, on the tower's ledge, sat a raven-haired young girl.

Upon hearing the door close, she looked behind her. She stared at me with innocent-looking blue orbs, then smiled.

_"Oh...You came here to watch the sunset too?"  
_


	5. Friends

**A/N: Hello again, everybody who is reading this now! Here's the fifth chapter! Second chapter in Xion's POV!  
**

**Warning: Sora acting like a child, some cussing ..."Got it memorized?"  
Note: Aside from the fact that Xion meets Roxas in this chapter, another character will also make his appearance -in his BbS form (The hint is in the "Warning"), and some of Xion's past is revealed!**

**Tell me if you spotted a mistake in this chapter! (I hope you don't mind lengthy chapters...Tell me your chapter length preference please!)**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix/Disney own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_Chapter Two - Friends_

After watching TV, Vanitas got tired of it and went to the kitchen to find something edible. He was very irritated when I teased him. (Consider it payback, haha!) Few hours later, Sora came home from school declaring, "I'm home, people of the world and the worlds beyond!" which resulted to noise-allergic Vanitas to smack him on the head. Poor Sora.

"Can you keep the volume down, midget?! Or better yet, put it on mute!", Vanitas rudely asked.

Sora retorted, cheeks puffed, "Hey, I'm not a midget! You're just-Oh hey, it's Disney! Hi, Xion!" Vanitas facepalmed as Sora went to sit beside me.

I politely greeted, "Hi, Sora. How was school? How was History quiz?"

"Oh, that...I didn't do so well. I got one mistake. Wrong spelling, haha...By the way, Ms. Pearl said you need to take the quiz on Monday.", Sora informed.

My eyes widened. _One_ mistake? He didn't do so well because of '_one mistake_'? Placing that aside, I still have to take that infernal quiz...

I dramatically placed a hand on my forehead. "Oh crud..."

"Anyway, that aside...Who put the channel to Disney?"

The whole room was silent until I accusingly pointed to Vanitas standing, while trying to stifle my laughter. (keyword: _trying_) Sora looked behind him and began to laugh boisterously.

Vanitas clenched his hand into a fist. "Sh-Shut up, you..."

Sora pointed at him while laughing, "HAHA! HAHA! Oi, Xion, you sure? I can't believe it! If Vanitas watches Disney, it's the day Kingdom of Aces III gets released! It's the most joyous and hilarious day ever!"

"FYI, you little shits. I changed the channel 'cuz Xion was giving off that 'Riku-rejected-me-I-want-to-die' vibe and I thought Disney channel would cheer her up, got that? It was for her sake! Think what you want. I'm saying the absolute truth.", Vanitas crossed his arms over his chest.

Sora and I were silent for a moment. It was a bit hard to believe...But then again, if there was someone insanely rude who could be unbelievably kind for a moment, it would be Vanitas.

Sora looked at Vanitas with narrowed eyes. "Uh-huh...I'm not that convinced, Jared. But I'll let it slide."

Vanitas glared in response. "You wuss. Who gave you that authority, Kyle?"

Uh-oh...They're using their second first names! That's not a good sign... They were glaring at each other so intensely that you could feel like there was fire burning. I have to stop them before this gets too far! ...Again.

I went between them and shouted, "Stop fighting!"

Sora looked away. "F-Fine. Sorry, Xion..." Sora caught me looking at him and he added, "Sorry too...Vanitas."

I looked at Vanitas and he said, "Yeah, yeah. My apologies, _mom_ and little wuss."

Then I smacked Vanitas on the head.

"Ow!"

In my defense, he deserved it. Oh well, at least he apologised.

* * *

Being the bored and 'nerdy' person that I am, I was scanning the contents of my History book for the quiz on Monday... while wearing headphones. Sora was watching an anime, Katekyo Hit-something... I kept on glancing at the TV and Sora's focused attention to it. Then I noticed that the main character and Sora shared some resemblances. For one, they had spiked hair that defied the laws of gravity (is that even possible?). It makes me wonder if Sora purposely styled his hair like that...

"Hey, Xion. How do you confess your feelings to someone? Someone really close to you. A friend that you love more than a friend."

Well, that was sudden.

"..."

Sora waved his hands defensively. "O-Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you by asking that question or anything. You just got turned down by-"

I assured him, "No, no. It's no problem, Sora. I'm kinda over it by now." _Though that was a lie..._

Sora sighed in relief.

I answered him, "To answer your question, well...You could start at being honest with her? Oh, wait, this intrigues me. I never knew you had a special _someone_, who's the lucky gir-"

"NO ONE! Hehe...", Sora answered. A bit _too _quickly. This reaction caused me to become suspicious immediately.

"Wait, wait, wait...Don't tell me it's that girl named-"

"NOOOO! I assure you, Xion Erika, it's not who you think!"

I stared at him, unconvinced. "...Chii..."

Then at that moment, Vanitas's laughter echoed around the house. The door to his room was opened and he told Sora, "Haha, sucks for you, Sora! I know who you like! Haha! Blackmail! Consider it revenge, doofus!" Then he slammed the door, laughing maniacally all the while.

Me and Sora sat on the couch, petrified. I glanced at Sora and gasped.

"Sniff...sniff..."

Sora was...crying!

"S-S-Sora, are you okay?", I worriedly asked. _Darn it, Vanitaaaaaassss-!_

Sora just cried harder and began to murmur things I can barely hear. Something along the lines of "Jerk...Vani, you jerk..."

I panicked. Never once have I seen Sora cry like this-! I racked my brain on what to do, I could break Vanitas's door and beat him up or let him apologise and let Sora hit him or I could buy Sora something sweet! U-Um...what to do, what to do, what to do?!

"Xi-Xion..."

"Hm?", I looked at Sora and he was looking up at me with his trademark adorable puppy-dog eyes. '_C-Can't look away...'_

Sora quivered. "D-Don't let Vanitas tell anyone, okay? Please? Can you please do that for me?"

Disapproving Sora's request while he is using 'the eyes' is impossible! _'Besides, Vanitas was really horrible for doing what he just said.'_

I just nodded and Sora celebrated. "Yay~!"

I sighed. _"Well, at least that was finally over..."_

* * *

"So...to whom do I owe this _honourable_ visit?"

I tapped my foot on the ground. I was getting impatient with his act.

"Hmph. Anyway, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about Sora's 'crush' on a certain Nakahara or anything.", Vanitas smirked.

"You better." I then stepped out of his room and from the corner of my eye, I saw Sora dancing for a second when I turned around to see what he was doing, he already sat down, acting like nothing happened at all. I took a seat on the couch beside Sora.

Sigh...Sometimes taking care of your cousins can be stressful. Thank God, Aunt Tifa takes over when she arrives home from work. Grandpa Cid just watches TV and plays chess with Vanitas sometimes. But still, family is family...I gotta keep up with them. Even though some people might get on my nerves.

The rest of the day went on like usual though. Vanitas stays with his computer in his room, I watch TV or study. Sora watches TV, but today, he decided to go out for a walk. I told him to be back early though. Aunt Tifa entrusted me to take care of them, I can't let her down. So yeah, nothing that important happened for the rest of the day. But when I got in my bedroom that night, flashbacks of Riku rejecting me kept on replaying. Sure, I told Sora I'm over it, but...one does not simply erase pain from the heart.

I first got a crush on Riku when I was still in middle school. Yeah, I mentioned that... That was when I transferred to Vanitas and Sora's school. (And when I still had beautiful long hair.) You see, I didn't live with Aunt Tifa and Grandpa Cid in the first place... I used to live with my parents, but then one day, both of them got in an accident...and they died. So, I got sent to Aunt Tifa. This is how it happened...

* * *

_A couple of years ago, on the day of my birthday. My parents went to go to the mall to buy a present for my birthday. They left me with my babysitters, Vanille and Fang. I was a bit old to have babysitters, but my parents were overprotective of me, but I didn't hate them for that._

_I loved them for it._

_I was just watching TV, like usual. Until Vanille answered a phone call from Ms. Tifa Ruby Lockhart saying that I go to the hospital immediately. Fang and Vanille accompanied me there and when I entered, I saw Aunt Tifa in tears. I approached her and asked her what was wrong then she told me the words I would never have believed if she wasn't crying._

_"Xi-Xion...Your parents...Th-They got in a car crash and...they...they've passed away."_

_At that moment, I fell to my knees, I couldn't believe what she was saying. I wanted to not believe it. But...losing both of your parents at the same time was too much. It was even on my birthday...Some unfortunate luck..._

_It was hard to believe that my parents are gone, but since they were no more now, I had to stay with someone else. Aunt Tifa volunteered. My former home was now being sold and I got my things-as well as my parents' stuff-to Aunt Tifa's. I hated how our house was just being sold like that just because my parents are dead. But I had to live with it. _

_It was a rainy day._

_When Aunt Tifa parked the car and showed me her home...I never knew I was going to have to deal with two kids from the moment I lived with her. One cousin I can handle...A limit of ONE. But life just had to push my limits._

_When I entered those doors, I was unsmiling. To describe me, I was like a dead person. I never smiled... That's why I never got along with Vanitas in the first place. He claims that 'he can't stand people who freaking sulk all day'. But Sora...I like Sora. Even though I've been not-so-responsive in the first few days, he still attempted to talk to me. Aunt Tifa and Grandpa Cid just left me to have my 'alone' time. They still cared, at least. Actually, it took me two months to get me to smile and have a normal conversation with someone again. _

_Even though these people barely know me, they still made me feel like family. I will forever be grateful to them, even though sometimes they manage to make me mad._

_When I was finally, more or less, back to my normal self, Aunt Tifa decided to make me the 'new girl' in Starfate Destiny Academy. Sora was the one who Aunt Tifa appointed as my 'tour guide' to which Sora enthusiastically did. He let me know where is where, who is who..._

_And he introduced me to his best pal, Riku._

_This is an event from a long time ago, but I do sorta remember thinking that Sora's best friend is the one of the most handsome guys I have ever seen. He had these determined turquoise eyes and silver hair. _

_"So, Xion! This is Riku, he's my very very best and close pal! Riku, this is my cousin, Xion Irino!" _

_Riku held out his hand, "I'm Riku Miyano. Nice to meet you, Xion."_

_I shook his hand shyly. "Likewise..."_

_That was our first meeting._

_After introducing myself in front of classes, girls snicker behind my back and whisper things about me. They might have thought I never noticed it, but I did. The guys bullied me too. I was no stranger to these kinds of stuff though, I was always ridiculed in school...My parents were my only guardians during this kind of problem..._

_But one day, when I closed my locker and was about to head for home, three guys blocked me from going and started saying nonsensical stuff at me._

_"Hey, you're the new girl, right? I heard you're acquaintances with the leader of 'Emptiness Gains Nothing'?", a burly student interrogated. He looked like some gang member, he had piercings and tattoos!  
_

_"Wh-What are you talking about?!" I attempted to get past them but another one hit me and I fell on the floor. _

_"Don't play dumb with us! I know you know who 'Void Demon' is!", a tall student grabbed my collar and choked me._

_I didn't understand these guys! _

_"L-Let me go-!" I struggled to break free from his hold but I wasn't strong enough._

_The first guy punched me in the gut and dropped me on the floor. Just when the third one was going to kick me, someone yelled._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_The three hoodlums looked behind them. I saw the owner of the voice, it was..._

_"Riku!", I called._

_"You...bastards.", Riku seethed with anger and clenched his fists.  
_

_The three cracked their knuckles and the burly one said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't one of the top students. We'll kick your ass!"_

_"Oh no...You're mistaken", Riku suddenly took a fighting stance. "YOU'RE the ones who will pay for what you did."_

_It was a 3-vs-1 fight. But they were no match for Riku. I was just stunned there, simply amazed. __When Riku was about to deliver his finishing blow, the three scumbags ran away. _

_Riku approached me and without notice, carried me in his brawny arms and got my bag._

_"Are you alright, Xion?", Riku asked._

_My face was flaming so hot! I probably looked redder than a red tomato! I was unable to speak properly-! "U-U-Um...I'm f-fine. N-Nothing I can't handle b-but umm...what...are you doing?"_

_"Carrying you. It's much better than walking right?" He looked at me then flashed me a toothy grin._

_"E-Erm...Riku...Thank you."_

_"It's no problem. Those guys got what they deserve. This institution doesn't need thugs like them. The principal will get a message from me to expel those three tomorrow. So, don't worry about it, okay, Xion?" He looked into my eyes and I blushed...again._

_"Y-Yeah..."_

_That was the time I fell in love with him. _

_Riku walked me home that day. And Sora invited him to stay for dinner (gee, thanks for inviting the guy who I had developed a crush with, Sora.) When we had dinner, I kept on staring at Riku and he would ALWAYS catch me every time I did. That was embarrassing..._

_And you know how my love confession to Riku ended. _

_We just weren't meant to be together as 'more than friends', I guess. (Oh right...I still have to apologise to him on Monday...Oops, remind me.)_

After that tiring and very long recollection, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning. It was a Saturday, which means I can do whatever I want! Yay!

I quickly got out of my bedroom then like I was just dumped ice-cold water, realisation dawned upon me...

Grandpa Cid's often out on a Saturday and Aunt Tifa's out to work on a Saturday too. Which means...

Yup, you guessed it. Cousin-babysitting.

I observed the area...Vanitas was drinking Grandpa's Wiener Melange...If Grandpa asks who stole it, then...his loss, 'cause I'm telling it's him. Sora was watching TV, but he wasn't paying attention to the TV, he's sorta thinking about something. Maybe it's better to not disturb him.

Then someone was knocking on the door. I approached the door and opened it...Only to be greeted by an awfully familiar ever-grinning person. I gasped.

"Lea!" I directly hugged him.

Lea is one of the first friends I made when I came to live with Aunt Tifa, Grandpa Cid, and my cousins when we visited Twilight Town one day. We met when I was crying alone in the sandlot, he offered to buy me some ice cream too, which was very, very nice of him. He originally lived in Radiant Garden, then he moved to Twilight Town, then back to Radiant Garden again. I didn't expect he would visit us though-!

Lea ruffled my hair. "Woah, woah, easy there...I'm guessing you missed me, huh?"

"Of course! Why would I not?!", I said. "Come in!"

When Lea entered the house, Sora immediately noticed. "Oh, Lea! What a surprise!"

"I know right? How's it goin', Skyboy?", Lea teased.

"Haha. _Very_ funny. You must like me so much if you still use that nickname.", Sora sarcastically said.

We took a seat on the couch and began to talk about Lea's stay in Radiant Garden, what kind of place it was, were the people nice...those kinds of stuff. Vanitas and Lea weren't really that close and Vani's anti-social so he just avoided Lea and in turn, Lea ignored him...most of the time.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Xion?"

"Hm?" I turned my head to listen to what Lea has to say.

"Let's go to Twilight Town! I wanna go there on the first day of my return!"

Twilight Town... The town which has the most beautiful orange sky! It seems nice to visit there again, so why not?

Sora and Vanitas didn't want to come with us, so it was just Lea and I. When we were at the station, I considered paying for both of our tickets, but Lea told me not to since he'll take care of it himself. And so, we rode the train to Twilight Town. I was pretty excited myself. It's been so long since I've seen the unique sunset there... The trip lasted for a few minutes and when we arrived I was overwhelmed with euphoria. Without thinking, I approached a wall and smoothed my fingers over it.

"It's been a while, Twilight Town."

"Oi, Xion", I faced Lea, "...you do know that's just an ordinary wall of the train station, right? Don't be _that_ sentimental. Geez." Lea rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, I'll treat you to some ice cream, like last time."

"Thanks, Axel." I smiled.

Lea—or Axel— said, "Don't sweat it, we're pals, duh! Isa's just some friend who probably doesn't care that much about friendship. Well then, I better get goin'. You go on at the Clock Tower without me."

"Okay!", I nodded and went off.

The Clock Tower is a place where Lea introduced to me when I first visited here. It's also a special place for me. I excitedly went up the stairs and exhaled.

"Ah!" To describe what I saw with one word, it would be "breathtaking". I loved watching the sunset from here! The way the sunlight would shine down on the whole town...it looked sparkly from here too!

I sat on the ledge and waited for Lea while taking in the magnificent sunset's view. A few moments after though, I heard someone approaching. Maybe it was Lea with the ice cream, so I didn't really pay attention to it, but when the person took so long to sit on the ledge with me, I then thought that it wasn't Lea. So I turned to look at the newcomer and saw that he was someone with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, he was staring at me and I noticed he was holding something in his hand...an ice cream bar.

To be friendly, I smiled. "Oh...You came here to watch the sunset too?"

He took a while to respond actually. He stammered, "H-Huh...Y-Yeah, I guess." Was he in a daze just now?

"Are you going to stand there watching the sunset, or are you going to take a seat here?", I pointed beside me.

"Ah...Sorry, I thought it was taken." He then sat at my right. He opened his ice cream bar and there it was...

"Sea-salt ice cream...", I softly whispered.

Before he can take a bite, he looked up at me and asked, "You know this flavour?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yup. It's my favourite ice cream flavor around here."

He laughed a bit. "Same here."

This person seems to be a nice guy... Kinda cute too.

...

I did _not_ just think that.

The blond-haired guy suddenly spoke, "By the way, the name's Roxas Uchiyama. What's yours?"

"My name is Xion. Xion Irino.", I answered shyly. What if he finds my name weird...?

Roxas chuckled. "Nice name. Unlike mine. Sometimes I wonder why my parents named me Roxas."

"N-No-! Y-Your name's not horrible! It's actually...really, really nice.", I timidly admitted.

Roxas's eyes widened slightly before he blinked and smiled. "Thanks, Xion." He watched the sunset.

I also watched the sunset and replied, "Thank you too, Roxas. And you're welcome."

I just sat on the ledge and watched the bright, orange sunset. Then there was the sound of the door being opened and I looked behind and saw a tired, panting Lea.

"Lea!"

He continued panting for breath and held his index finger up. "Wa-Wait a sec." He took three steps forward and looked at Roxas. "Oh...Xi, who's this? Is this guy your boyf-"

"NO!", Roxas and I yelled at the same time.

"W-We just met!", I said, blushing.

"Oh. Well, hey there! Name's Lea. Lea Fujiwara. Get it memorized. Well, Spike...what's your name?", Lea grinned.

Roxas frowned. "The name's not 'Spike'. If anyone should be called that, it'd be you. The name is Roxas Uchiyama..."

"Whatever, Spiky-Roxy!", Lea went near Roxas and pat him on the back then Lea sat beside me and gave me my ice cream and ate his own.

"Why took you so long, Lea?", I asked.

Lea scratched his head and answered, "Well...There was a kid there who also wanted Sea-salt ice cream, we fought over it since there were only two left...I just paid him some small amount of munny, then he went away. It was such a pain, but at least I got the ice cream."

"Oh...", I took a bite of my ice cream and noticed Roxas was looking lonely, being left out, so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Um...Hey, Roxas. Would you like to hang out with us? We're going to do some sightseeing. You wanna come?", I asked. I was hoping he would come. He looks really lonely being on his own...

Roxas lit up. "Sure!", then he spoke to Lea, "Hey, Firehead, you don't mind, right?"

Lea immediately answered cheerfully, "Of course not!" Then this may or may not be my imagination but I think I heard Lea doing a creepy kind of laugh... "Hehe...Hehe..." I just shrugged it off though.

We ate our ice creams, talked, and watched the sun set.

* * *

Afterwards, we went all over Twilight Town and I enjoyed every second of it. First, we went to Market Street and Roxas and Lea had a skateboard challenge. Roxas won in the end though. Next, we went to the Underground Concourse. We sort of got lost and we had to go back in and out over and over. Then Lea decided to go to the woods to let me see something I didn't get a chance to see, he called it the "Old Mansion".

When we went through the crack in the wall and went through the woods and then we saw the Old Mansion. I was surprised to see a mansion near the forest.

"It didn't change a bit, huh...", Roxas murmured.

Lea shook his head. "Still the same ol' freaky house."

"Huh? This manor is haunted?", I asked, a bit scared.

The two boys faced me. One said, "No, not in the least." Another said, "Yeah, it surely is!" Then they looked at each other and quarreled.

Roxas yelled, "Hey, what are you saying?! It's not haunted!"

"I've lived here, Roxspikes! And I saw someone walking inside through that window!" Lea pointed at the window on the second floor.

"Well, I've lived here too! And I _never_ saw anyone inside there!", Roxas defended.

I decided to step in and stop this. "Will you quit it?! Look, this is pretty childish of you two, I didn't even expect you would act like this! So please stop this immaturity and deal with this like civilized people!"

They both just gaped. I sighed. Did they expect me to be incapable of scolding people and just stay quiet? I. Have. Lived. With. Two sometimes-unbearable. Cousins. Of course I can handle dealing with two guys arguing. I've seen a _lot_ of those back at home.

Roxas looked down for a second before offering a hand to Lea then Lea shook hands with Roxas.

I put my hands on my hips. "Good. Now everything's settled."

Lea faced me. "So, Xion...can we g-"

"No.", I immediately answered, "Let's go to Sunset Terrace instead! Come on, guys!"

_'Hehe...The reason why I said no is because I knew Lea would like to go in that mansion and...to be honest, I'm not so good with haunted mansions...'_

If I turned my back, I would've seen Lea doing a creepy lopsided grin.

* * *

Our trip and sightseeing in Sunset Terrace was just short. Though it was fun exploring the place! I didn't get the chance to go here last time, so Roxas and Lea were more than eager to give me the place's details! When our little 'tour' ended, we had to go separate ways.

"I had fun with you guys today.", Roxas stated, _obviously_ hiding a smile.

"Yes! I knew it! Spike loves my humour!", Lea jumped and celebrated.

I giggled. "Well, I had a good time too. And, I have a feeling this isn't the last time we'll be seeing each other."

"So...until next time, huh?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

With one last grin, Roxas walked away. For some reason, I felt this light and warm feeling in my chest. It could be because I made a new friend or something. I liked the feeling, it made me smile.

"Hey, Xi?", Lea called my attention.

"Yes?"

"You...Did you...", Lea then went near me to whisper something, "Did you experience love at first sight with the guy or something?"

"Wh-WHAT? N-No!" My face was burning up. "Wh-What led you to think that, Axel?!"

"Well...", Lea wiggled his brows, "Just a hunch. But remember this, Xion. If you and Spikes ever get together, you better tha-"

I blushed and covered my ears. "No, no, no! NO, Axel!"

Lea just chuckled and muttered something like "Kids these days..."

I _definitely_ do _not_ have a crush on Roxas! Don't th-think otherwise!

* * *

Lea took the train to Radiant Garden while I took the train going back home. I looked at the train's clock...

_1:16 P.M._

When I got home and arrived, it seemed that no one was home.

"Hello? Sora? Vanitas?", I called, but no one answered. I sighed. Great...now they go off in their own little adventures. I shouldn't feel this stressed out-! I'm not even their nanny...

But, since the two brothers are away, I turned on the TV, toasted sandwiches, and watched TV...Yes, I watch TV a lot, huh?

I lied down on the couch, thinking about today. Going to Twilight Town...Lea's return, and this new guy named Roxas Uchiyama. Just thinking about him made me laugh a bit. But then, I remembered what Lea thought and I was screaming, "NO! NO! NO!" in the house like a lunatic. I sighed and hugged the cushion. I was thinking of him and the time we spent in Twilight Town but then my thoughts went into a different path and began thinking about where Sora and Vanitas could have gone...

They could have fought again and Sora went out of the house and Vanitas followed after him.

Hmm..._Highly plausible._

But...If Sora went out of the house, Vanitas would've just left it alone...So! Maybe Vanitas left the house on his own but then Sora went straight after him.

_Can also be considered..._

Or maybe-!

Then the doorbell rang. I hurriedly got up and opened the door. It was Aunt Tifa.

"Hi, Xion.", she greeted taking off her coat and shoes.

"Hi, Aunt Tifa.", I greeted, smiling. You have to be nice to Aunt Tifa _at all times_. She's terrifying if she's angry!

She took her shoes off and asked me, "Where are...Sora and Vanitas?"

I nervously chuckled, "W-Well...They left on their own."

There was a scary silence for a while...

"HAHAHA! Aunt Tifa, it wasn't my fault! They told me they weren't going anywhere a-a-and if they did, they would come home early! I j-just-!"

She placed a hand on her head, massaging her temples. "Those damn brothers...", she said. She placed her hands on her hips and walked away.

D-Does...Does that mean I'm safe?! Yippee! I'm still alive! Sigh...

But still, where could they have gone though? They worry me sometimes...

* * *

**A/N: ...And that concludes the fifth chapter. Oh, and uh..._Please vote on the poll_! Heehee! :D And please tell me if you would like Vanitas or Sora's POV next chapter? Please?  
By the way, this fanfic has _lots_ of pairings and maybe I would include Final Fantasy characters too, but SOME characters of Final Fantasy VII and XIII will be in here.  
**

**One question...Can someone be my beta-reader? I have this KH oneshot, but I really suck at writing action scenes...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hasta luego, amigos!**


	6. Sora - Connecting Charm

**A/N: It's the first chapter of the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, Sora! **°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix.**

* * *

_February 14._

_Sigh...Today's the famous Valentine's Day. I want some chocolates~ ...Too bad no one's giving them to me today. Bummer... I wanted someone to give me chocolates though. But it was just wishful thinking. Right, your Valentine's Day is doomed when you know the person you have a crush on just sees you as...a friend. It's like a stab to the heart! _

_But there's a part of me that never stops wishing that she would look at me in a different way, that she would give me chocolates one day, and say that she likes me too in return. _

_...Yeah, just wishful thinking. _

_Maybe. _

_Well, at least my brother doesn't have a girlfriend too! So, we're even! Happy Valentines by the way!  
_

* * *

Hi, world! This is me, Sora Kyle Irino, more than enthusiastic to start another school day!

I enthusiastically woke up, I enthusiastically got off my bed, I enthusiastically wore my slippers and took a bath, I enthusiastically put on my clean and awesome school uniform, and I enthusiastically ate my breakfast!

...

I _un_enthusiastically tried to ignore Vanitas's attempts to annoy me.

"Sora. Sora. Sora.", Vanitas kept on calling.

"...Urgh..." _Must. Ignore. Him._ I ignored him for a moment and just ate my tamagoyaki. He silenced himself after he realised I wasn't paying any attention to him. _Serves him right._

"Hey, Sora!"

But it looks like he just...won't...give...up.

"Vanitas, stop bugging your brother. If you keep on doing that, you won't be able to finish your breakfast and you'll be late.", my cousin, Xion, chided.

Ah, the voice of an angel! Thanks for silencing Vanitas!

"Thanks a lot, Xion." I grinned.

"You're welcome, Sora." She smiled.

"So, you two are in cahoots? I'll make sure to remember that in my list...", Vanitas said ominously.

Xion and I rolled our eyes (though inside, I was a little freaked out..._Who knows what Vanitas might do?!_) and just continued eating. Then Aunt Tifa's voice rang throughout the dining room. "Kids! Hurry up! I'm going to be late if you're late!"

"A-Ah! C-Coming, Aunt Tifa!", I gobbled my grilled fish and ran outside to ride in Aunt Tifa's car. Vanitas and Xion did the same.

"Took you long enough." was Aunt Tifa's reply. "Dad, I'll be back shortly!", she told Grandpa Cid who was outside the house sitting on the stairs near the porch.

After that, Aunt Tifa stepped on the pedal and...sorta went over the legal speed limit.

Aunt Tifa already started driving even though I didn't put my seat belt on yet! So, hurriedly, I put it on. Vanitas was sitting down with _no_ seat belt on, pretending to be a hot shot like always. Xion hastily put her seat belt on while rubbing her head.

"Hang on, the three of you!", Aunt Tifa yelled.

"Ugh...", I covered my mouth. I need to get used to Aunt Tifa's driving speed...

* * *

When Aunt Tifa finally dropped us to school, I was the first to get the car doors opened.

I groaned, it was a lot of work preventing my breakfast to get out of my stomach...

"Hey, wuss, you okay?", Vanitas asked with no hint of concern at all.

"Sora! You alright?", Xion asked, worry in her tone.

I assured them, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Whew! Let's get to class now."

When we entered the school, we (or at least Xion and I) were surprised. The halls were decorated with red and pink streamers, red and pink hearts...Red and pink everything!

I shuddered a bit. Red and pink mixed together equals girly...

"Oh dammit. I forgot it was _this_ time of the month. Shit. I'm outta here." Vanitas muttered and pushed me out of the way, going where he's going.

For me, I think I heard a bit of...fear in Vanitas's tone when he said that. I can't blame him.

Xion clasped her hands together with a delighted smile on her face. "Oh right, it's Valentine's Day today! No wonder it looks so festive!"

I chuckled. "Hee hee...I bet Xion just wants to see...Oh, I dunno...a special _someone_ by the name of Ri-"

Xion was all red and immediately covered my mouth. "D-Don't say it!"

"Aya muh undwed powcent shuu ift ish Wiku.", I said, though it was unintelligible since Xion was covering my mouth.

Xion retrieved her hand and said, "It's a secret that I'm trusting you with. Just please, do not break your promise of protecting it."

"Sure! My lips are sealed!", I cheerfully replied.

"Oh, and Sora! Don't forget that today, we'll be dismissed on 11:00!"

"What?! We just have like...five hours of class?! Why?"

"Well...The principal _did_ announce yesterday that some of the professors suggested it to him. They probably have some Valentine's plans, if you know what I mean."

With one last smile, Xion went off to her classroom. "Bye, Sora!"

"See ya later!"

And so, I went off on my own too. I strolled through the hall with the lockers and found some guys that had chocolates in their own lockers. Some had love letters too! So, with a bit of hope, I dashed right into my locker and got my locker key (which was designed by...**the awesome me!**) and unlocked my locker.

But my locker was empty, except for my books and papers inside it. I was disappointed...No one gave me a single chocolate. Aww... Oh well, Mom said when it comes to life "don't be choosers". I guess the time will come that I'll receive chocolates from someone.

Just then, I heard the squealing of girls...But not just ordinary girls. These girls were the most aggressive kind...That's right.

FANGIRLS!

But, at least they aren't here to attack me.

I went to the area where I heard the squeals were coming from and the fangirls were drooling over the popular guys, excluding Riku for some reason I don't know. _Wasn't he supposed to be popular?_

With the realisation that almost all the girls in my grade were in that huddle, panic swelled inside me. I anxiously scanned the 'outer' hurdle for anyone with red hair. Then I felt someone poke me from behind.

"What...", I looked behind me and there she was...

Kairi Anne Nakahara, the one I was searching for.

...Anyone notice that sounded like a cheesy romantic line?

"Hi, Sora!", she greeted.

I grinned. "Oh hey, Kairi!"

_I may not look like it, people. But I'm seeing weird sparkly things right now. Sparkly things..._

Anyway, this is Kairi. She's a friend of mine. She has pretty red hair that shines under the sunlight, a kind smile, and a caring personality.

Truth is, I like her. As a friend..._and_ possibly something more than a friend. I've been thinking about telling her but...I just can't bring myself to say it. Every time I try makes me nervous, I mean, what if she won't be friends with me if I tell her my true feelings? I think it's better to just not take the risk and stay as friends for now.

"Sora? Sora? Calling Sora, hello?"

Kairi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "O-Oh, sorry 'bout that, Kairi. Kinda dozed off there for a minute."

Kairi laughed. _They sound like music..._ "Oh Sora... By the way, Happy Valentine's Day!" Then she handed something over to me. "Here."

"Happy Valentines too." I smiled.

I looked at the item she gave me. It was a star-shaped charm.

"I hope you like it.", Kairi said.

I grinned. "I like it, Kairi. Very, very much. But, what's this?"

"It's a Connection Charm. I read a book and it said that it's used to provide luck and I thought I would make one for you."

"Oh...Is this...me?", I asked, pointing to the drawing of what seemed like a tiny sketch of me.

She proudly nodded. "Yup. I thought of adding a design to it so it won't look that plain, I ran out of ideas so I just thought I'd sketch a small drawing of you. Does it...look bad?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, no! Not at all! It looks great, I like it!"

Kairi sighed in relief. "Whew... I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks, Kairi. This means a lot to me."

"No problem. Well then, I'm heading off to class. See you, Sora!"

Kairi waved and went off to her class. I took a look at the charm Kairi gave me again. It really was nice. She got out of her way to make this for me... I gripped it tightly and placed it on my chest for a moment before placing it in my schoolbag. I clenched my hands.

_I will not ruin our friendship._

_Even if it means hiding my true feelings for her._

* * *

After that encounter with Kairi, I went off to class and endured the painful time of dragging lectures, assignments, school work, and more lectures. Thank goodness there was recess time.

I sat with my usual gang of friends in the cafeteria. That was Riku, Kairi, and Xion. Vanitas is...nowhere to be found, I suppose.

"So far, how's class today for everyone?", I asked, taking a bite of my melon bread.

"Well...The entire school is really colourful today.", Kairi stated, then she began eating her salad.

Xion nodded. "It is. But other than that, the lectures are really B-O-R-I-N-G."

"I second that.", said Riku, bored.

Then because Riku agreed with her, Xion blushed pink.

I laughed. _If Xion does tell Riku about her feelings, maybe they'll be...yeah. I'd be happy for them. _

Then I brought my attention to Kairi. _I wonder if...No, it's not time yet._

We were talking and laughing and joking around until the bell rang and we all headed to our classes again. _But on the bright side, at least I just have to wait a few more hours..._

* * *

I was in my seat, trying to fight back the closing eyelids. Riku, my best pal, was sitting beside me, obviously paying attention to English class.

"Psst. Sora, Sora. Don't you sleep in class. Or else, detention awaits you.", Riku said.

I yawned. "Whatever, Riku. At least you don't get sleepy during long hours of class, you popular guy. I'm sleepy and I wanna sleep. I wanna sleeeeeeep."

Riku chuckled. "Sleep if you wanna sleep, loser Sora. I'm not bailing you out like the last time and that other time and that other, _other_ time."

My head bumped on the desk and I sincerely said, "And Riku, I'm grateful for all of those times that you bailed me out. Thank you."

I could hear Riku's arrogant smile when he said, "No problem."

I smiled and tried to sleep...

"Irino, don't pay attention and just sleep there if you want to fail in your English class.", Mr. Arthur said.

My head snapped up and I yelled, "Y-Yes, Sir! I'm up!"

Then my classmates laughed at me. I just laughed with them, even though that was embarrassing.

Riku just smirked. "You still wanna sleep?"

With a fake laugh, I said, "Heheheh...Shut up, Riku-kun."

* * *

When the bell rang and English period was over, I went with Riku since we had the same period next which was History class (which was also the very last period. Thank goodness!). We sat in our usual seats and we said hi to Xion since she had the same period as us. When Riku wasn't looking, I looked at Xion and wiggled my eyebrows while pointing at Riku with my eyes. Of course, Xion's initial reaction was blush deeply and she hurriedly went to her seat.

When Ms. Pearl arrived, she cut to the chase and directly discussed about how the Japanese did that and this... I mean, we're done with the history of Italians...Now Japan? Of course, like English class, I really wanna sleep.

"H-Hey, Riku?", I sleepily called his attention.

Riku looked up from his History book, "Yeah?"

"I...I need...coffee..."

Riku sighed and mercilessly went back to read his book and _completely_ ignored my SOS message!

_'R...Riku, you traitor!'_

I placed my fingers on my forehead just like I was massaging my temples and closed my eyes for an adding effect and seriously said, "Riku, is our friendship really worthless to you? That you, my best and closest ally, have completely disregarded my time of need?"

Judging by Riku's tone, he was looking at me weirdly. "U-Uh, Sora...What are you..."

I suddenly pointed at him. "Stow it, Miyano, you betrayer!"

"Uh, o...kay?"

I ignored the rest of the students' eyes on me and I raised my hand. "Ms. Pearl!"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Irino?", Ms. Pearl asked, a bit surprised because of my outburst.

"Who was it that murdered Oda Nobunaga?!"

"A-Akechi Mitsuhide...", she quietly answered.

"That's right!", I crossed my arms on my chest and continued, "He was a samurai who lived during the Sengoku period."

"U-Um...Mr. Irino? We're not discussing that anymore, our lesson is about what happened during the-"

"No! It might be that today's lesson is not about the Sengoku period of Japan, but still!", I pointed at the History teacher, "Is your class not about history?"

Ms. Pearl just stuttered so I took the chance to continue. "Anyway, he was a general under Oda Nobunaga but on the 21st of June on the year of 1582, he did the most despicable thing a general can ever do! And that was...", I paused for added dramatic effect, "Betrayal."

I saw Riku with a puzzled expression that said "What?" and Xion with an expression that said "Sora...What are you doing?"

I continued, "Do you know how much pain betrayal can inflict in a person?! Do you?!", I pointed at a nerdy-looking guy in front of me.

"E-EH?! N-No...", he slowly shook his head.

I crossed my arms. "Fine, I'll tell you. It's like...your entire existence being shredded into pieces! The one who...The one who you call friend betraying you...No one wants that, right?"

The whole class fell silent and brought their heads down.

With tears in my eyes, I said, "No one...deserves that kind of pain..."

Ms. Pearl was sniffling and wiped her tears away, then she applauded. "That was wonderful, Sora. You applied a moral lecture after a history lesson... You're so good at teaching, it makes me cry." _'What, really?'_

I wiped my tears away, sniffling. "Th-Thank you, Ms. Pearl...That means a lot to me. I was studying really hard."

Ms. Pearl smiled at me. "And for that, I'll give you bonus points."

I tried to hide my smile with a surprised expression. "Wh-What? Y-You don't really have to do that..."

Then a student at the back said, "Ms. Pearl, I say Sora deserves those points!"

"Yeah, I think so too!"

"He definitely deserves it, yo!"

The students clapped and similar outbursts followed too. Ms. Pearl cleared her throat and said, "It's settled then. Bonus points for Mr. Irino in History class."

A smile finally broke out of my face and I ran over to Ms. Pearl and shook her hand quickly. "Oh thank you, Ms. Pearl!"

She smiled. "It's no problem. Go back to your seat now."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Oh right, sorry. Sudden burst of joy. Hehe. I'll go back to my seat now."

I walked back to my seat and sat down contentedly. I looked at Xion and she has this wide-eyed expression, I just smiled at her. _'Hehe, I bet she wants extra points too...'_

Then I looked at Riku and grinned. "Hehe."

Riku said, "You mischievous little...Just how did you come up with that anyway?"

"Thanks for the compliment! Hehe. I came up with it with _your_ help, thanks a lot for the inspiration, Riku!"

He read his book and said, "Whatever...Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that for real?"

"What?"

Riku sighed. "That thing you mentioned and...you crying."

I innocently said, "I dunno. I forgot."

"Oh...In case that was true, I...I'm sorry.", Riku sincerely said. _'He sincerely said it but...I wasn't.' _

Inside my mind, I was dancing because I had actually fooled _everyone_ because of my acting! _'Yeah, I actually had some pretty good acting skills! Maybe I should audition for a TV show?'_

"I'll forgive you, but on one condition."

"What?"

"Promise to never ever ignore my time of need again."

Riku placed his book on the desk and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, yeah. I promise."

I grinned again and I thought about teasing him. "Hey, Riku?"

"Yes? What is it now, Sora?"

"I need coffee..."

"..."

Then with the speed of light, Riku gave me a noogie which was _really, really_ painful.

"Ow! Riku, stop it! It hurts!"

"You mischievous-acting-all-innocent-!"

"It weally, _weally_ hurts!"

"You can't make me stop with that childish act of yours! Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sowwyyyyy!"

Then Riku stopped that painful torture, thank goodness. Now my head hurts...Ow...

Anyway, after my little "acting", Ms. Pearl resumed class and discussed her lessons. Then the bell rang.

"Class, I will be giving a quiz tomorrow! Make sure to study, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Pearl!" was the class's reply.

Riku went out before I did, but what he didn't know was that I hid his History book when he wasn't looking and hid it under the desk. When Riku went out, I got it from under the desk and placed it on _his_ desk. Xion was out to get her History book from her locker outside, so I had good timing. No one saw me.

The purpose of why I did it? Answer is...Justice! He knuckled me on the head so...

Before anyone could come in, I hastily got my bag and ran out of the classroom and headed to my locker.

When I was in the hall with the lockers, I saw Kairi and I was planning to say hi to her and all, but when I got nearer, I saw some guy with her. I squinted my eyes and saw that the _guy_ was planning to give _chocolates_ to _her!_

_Or maybe it was the other way around? _

_Maybe Kairi already gave the chocolates to the guy and they were now...in a relationship?_

I took a few steps back, turned the other way and ran.

I couldn't believe it. I _don't_ believe it.

_I should've known. I'm not who Kairi likes. Why did I think I even had a chance? Who am I kidding? What a joke..._

I just continued running, not caring where my feet were going. Anywhere but near that scene. I was starting to have mental images about Kairi and that...that jerk. And I sure as heck did not like that one bit.

"Sora!"

Someone called me and I skidded to a halt. I looked behind me to see who called.

_I hope it's not Kairi, I hope it's not Kairi..._

I mentally sighed in relief when it wasn't someone with red hair. Instead it was someone with _white_ hair. "Oh, it's just you, Riku."

He asked, "Who else did you expect?"

I scratched the back of my head.

"Anyway, since you seem to have some problem in that hairy head of yours, why don't we go home together?", he suggested.

Since my mind was blank, I just complied. "...Okay."

So we went out the school together. We were both silent, we just don't have anything to say. Or maybe _I_ don't have anything to say. I'm usually the conversation-starter, so this was pretty awkward. Even for Riku.

"So...Uh, Sora? Something's troubling you, what is it?"

I directly answered, "Vanitas and the fact he stole my chocolate ice cream yesterday."

"That's not what I meant! I mean...", he sighed. "What is _really_ bothering you the most."

"I...I saw Kairi with some guy!", I blurted out.

"Oh... Sora, look, you don't have to hide it. I already know about your crush on Kairi-"

"WHAT?"

"-ever since you met her. It's just that obvious, kiddo."

I sighed. "Don't call me 'kiddo'. Well, what should I do, Riku? I know you know a lot about these stuff", I said.

"You should tell her what you feel. That would clear your mind up. Then if she replies, you'll know what she thinks of you, don't be afraid, Sora. I've seen how Kairi looks at you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, she gave you that Connection Charm, right? Said it was to provide luck. Well, that charm is designed after the Paopu fruit too, which is said to tie friends together. And Kairi didn't even give me one."

I got my Connection Charm from my bag and stared at it while walking.

"This can...'tie friends together'? Kairi made this for me so...she wants us to be together...?"

Riku smirked. "Possibly."

I pat Riku on the back, "Thanks, Riku! You really kept your promise! You're the _bestest_ pal I have _ever_ had! I'll go on ahead!"

I ran quickly back home, knowing what I must do. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. Yes.

_I'm going to tell her how I really feel._

_And I'm not going to let anything stop me._

* * *

**A/N: Sora's school is really considerate to the students and teachers, huh? Class dismissed early just because it's Valentine's Day and bonus points for a student just 'cuz they're good in performing arts. If only a school like that existed.  
I hope you liked this chapter! Next up will _still_ be Sora's story.**

(*ﾟﾛﾟ)** ...Where was Vanitas during recess?  
**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and as usual, tell me if you spotted any mistake! **


	7. My Feelings For You

**A/N: I accept constructive criticism, don't hesitate to give the good and the bad points of this fanfic. :) Because really, this is my first time writing a fanfic which involves romance and I can't describe things well, I'll be honest.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix.****  
**

* * *

_Chapter Three - My Feelings For You  
_

I woke up due to the noise created by my alarm clock and the very bright sunshine out the window. But when I woke up, I noticed I wasn't on my soft, comfy bed. Instead, I woke up with drool on my desk.

"Ugh...", I groaned. Why was I sleeping on my desk again?

I racked my brain for any recollection of the reason why...But my brain just woke up and judging from my state, I slept late, so I was drowsy right now. I tried to ignore the annoying ring of my alarm clock but when I glared at it, I saw the time and date...

_6:20 A.M. - Feb. 15, Friday_

Oh...It's Friday and it's a school day...But I'm so tired... My eyes then focused on what was near my head...

_A paper and a pencil.  
__  
_What was I doing, exactly? A paper and a pencil? Then...I was writing something... But, what? I squinted my eyes to read the things I wrote but my eyes were still blurred a bit. What happened?

_Wait, I was..._

* * *

_'I will tell Kairi how I truly feel about her!'_

_With that thought in mind, I ran back home, hoping to get some idea on how to do it. I knocked on the door and Grandpa Cid opened it. However, since I was in a rush, I just greeted him with a "Hi, Grandpa! Bye, Grandpa!" and went up the steps and entered my room. _

_My hands fidgeted when I was in my room. I did not know what to do first, but my hands threw the junk that was in my room and searched desperately for something. Then, my hands grabbed a pencil from the desk hidden behind my pile of papers. _

_'A pile of papers...!'_

_I snatched a single sheet with no writings on it, sat down on a chair, and began to think. What would I say to Kairi? And how would I tell her?_

_My mind was blank. Nothing came. Not even a single sentence. When I did think up of something, it would turn out to be completely cheesy and false-sounding. Totally not cool.  
_

_I sighed and leaned in my chair. 'How do I do this...'  
_

_I gave up and went down to the kitchen, wondering if there was something that can be eaten... I opened the fridge, there was blueberry cheesecake, lemon meringue tart, and potato chips with a taped paper on it that said "Don't think about eating this, you bastard." (I'm positive it's Vani). Then I remembered about the chocolate Pocky I bought days ago, so I got it from my hiding place in the fridge and ate it. I walked over to the living room, whistling a cheerful, upbeat tune (which I named "**Sora**", just like my name considering I was the one who made it after all). I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV._

_Then almost immediately, someone (who's probably angry) slammed the door open with a huff. I turned around and saw Vanitas, panting for breath. _

_I tilted my head slightly. Vanitas, tired and out of breath? That's a rare sight.  
_

_I asked him, "Bro? You okay?"  
_

_He growled, "None of your business."_

_I placed my hands up defensively. 'Wow, is he ever not hostile?' "Okay, okay..." He sat down on the same couch I was sitting on, but he was like, miles away. Since Vanitas is on 'Speak-one-more-word-and-I'll-kill-you Mode', I just kept quiet and turned my attention on the TV and kept on changing channels. Once in a while, I would glance at Vanitas's reaction if he would suddenly demand for the remote or comment on how horrible the shows are, but surprisingly, he did neither. All he did was keep that scowl on his face and kept on glaring at the television.  
_

_This had me slightly worried. He's never acted like this before, has he? I just shrugged it off and paid attention to the show running at this hour. It was show named "Gullwing TV Show". It has an unoriginal title for a TV show, but it's actually one of the most watched TV shows. The reason of the show's popularity is because you can send them a question and they will answer it. At least that's what I've heard.  
_

_It's hosted by three people namely, Yuna Mayu Kochi, Rikku Rika Matsumoto (Haha, I'm gonna tease Riku about this!), and Paine Lien Yeo. The three of them were sitting on different cushion chairs and the brunette (Yuna?) was now reading a letter from someone.  
_

_"Okay, everyone. Next question is from someone under the name of CheckerFaceXIIIandWaywardBreeze. 'How do you learn how to cook? P.S. My brother forced me to send this.'", she placed the letter down in another stack of letters and looked at the camera, "Well, I think you should ask help from someone experienced in culinary arts?"  
_

_The blonde one (Rikku?) enthusiastically (Yes, enthusiastically!) nodded. "Or! You can work at a restaurant as a dishwasher and observe how the chef does his stuff!"_

_The other one who I think is Paine sighed and massaged her temples. "I recommend Yuna's answer more. Who likes washing dishes anyway?"_

_"HEY! My answer was good too!", argued Rikku.  
_

_"A-Anyway, let's just proceed, okay?", Yuna pacified. "Next is a question from...SitarHeroIX. Geez, what is with Roman numerals these days? Are they the latest trend now? Anyway the question is, 'If you had a female friend who is sad over a loss of a loved one, how would you cheer her up?'"_

_Rikku wondered, "Hmm...That's kinda hard. Maybe just go with the normal 'I'm sorry for your loss'?"_

_Paine disagreed, "No. It's overused. I think you should just give her some space. Women need space." Then she gave a nod towards the camera.  
_

_Yuna got another letter and exclaimed, "Oh my! What's this? This is a nice question~ How sweet..."_

_Rikku suddenly stood up on her chair and kept on jumping, "EH? What's written on it, Yuna? Quick, quick! READ IT!" Paine just snorted. _

_"Okay, okay! Ahem... 'How do you tell your friend that you like them more than a friend?' SQUEEE! That question was from *KokoroSumi*! So, it's like one of those plots in an anime! Oh my gosh!"  
_

_Rikku jumped off from her chair and started dancing. "Whoever you are, *KokoroSumi*, I salute you for sending us that question!"_

_'Man, whoever this KokoroSumi person is must be really embarrassed right now... But, whoever that person is, she or he (though I doubt it's a guy) must have the same problem as me!' _

_"Rikku, sit down. Now, let's answer this question so we can have our commercial break.", Paine sternly said._

_Rikku sat down while scratching the back of her head, "Heheh... Well, my answer is convey your feelings to your friend-that-can-possibly-be-your-girlfriend-or-boy friend. But how? Well-"_

_I was all ears for this._

_"-you could try by writing everything you think about your friend. The good stuff and the bad stuff. Then...what's next?"_

_Yuna answered, "After that, you can underline the things you want to say to him or her. Oh, and don't include overly cheesy stuff. It gets on my nerves too, you know. It also makes your message sound reaaaallyyy fake."_

_Then, Paine answered,"Or, you can just say the things from your heart and what's in it that you wanna say to 'em. Be honest, that's all. You don't need to write a pathetic poem or give gifts to 'em or anything. That would be like trying to buy the person by showering them with useless material things. I'll ask you a question. What do you want to tell the dude? That you love 'em. You don't want to tell him that you're giving gifts for free, right?"_

_Rikku and Yuna snickered at the back. _

_"Really, why are you planning to tell the person that you love 'em in the first place? Why? Think it over."_

_I thought about my answer to her question. She's right. Why did I want to tell Kairi in the first place? It's because... _

_It's because I have hope. _

_I have hope every single day that she would look at me more than just a friend. I have hope that she would give me chocolates one day. I have hope that she would feel the same way for me. It's because...I love her.  
_

_A smile broke out of my face at that moment._

_"Well, if you've thought it over and had your answer, good. Decide if your answer is really worth your time."_

_I'm not sure if my answer was good enough or not, but for me, it is worth my time!_

_Then Paine chuckled while her two companions were looking at her strangely. _

_"I never knew you were a romanticist, Paine.", admitted Rikku, while Yuna nodded and said, "Yeah!"_

_"Oh shut up. Now, let's go and have our commercial break. My brain's about to explode...", then she stood up, but before she walked away, she faced the camera. "You people who were so eager to listen to my answer to that recent question. Heed our advice and don't waste them all for naught. Or else...You're paying my salary double.", she glared at the camera with a scary look in her eyes._

_'Scary...!'_

_"Oh, and happy Valentine's.", then Paine quickly went off with her two co-hosts and the TV was now featuring a commercial about skateboards._

_All I could do was just sit there on the couch in awe. _

_"Hey, Kyle? You okay?"_

_I turned to look at Vanitas whose scowl seems to have softened a bit. "Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm just peachy. Well then, I'm off to my room!"_

_After that, I literally rushed to my room and slammed the door._

* * *

_'Oh right! The paper!'_

I got out of my drowsy trance and quickly got the paper on which I was wrote on. I rubbed my eyes and read what I wrote.

To Kairi,

I like you. 

I really do. 

Your hair is really pretty, especially when it shines under the sun. It gives off a really nice shine.

Your smile reminds me of the sun. It's so bright and it makes everyone happy too.

Your blue eyes remind me of the sea. They are filled with deep wonder.

I like the cookies you bake too! 

...

Anyway, Kairi. I'm going to be serious here now.

Okay...

When I met you, I had a tiny crush on you. It was tiny at that time. I thought it was just something temporary and maybe I could find another crush but...it didn't change.

Sometimes, I get jealous of Ri-A Certain Someone That I Will Not Mention when only you and him hang out. Just like that time I had a cold and I was left out. I thought it was nothing temporary, but it didn't change.

The more I spent time with you (and Riku too), the more my feelings for you started to grow... I didn't know what was happening to me. Until someone elaborated it for me. 

When you gave me that Connection Charm, you didn't know how happy I really was to receive it from you. (On Valentine's Day too!) I wanted some chocolates during that day (which was yesterday) but, having something that I could keep and remember you by is whole lot better. 

Actually to tell you the truth, seeing you is one of the reasons why I go to school. (Really cheesy...but it's sorta true.)

Maybe you won't see me as someone more than a friend, but...I'll just say this.

I love you.

- Sora

* * *

...Well...I guess it's half-okay.

It's about giving it to her that's the hard part. At least I'm do-!

"SORA KYLE IRINO! Get down here and prepare for school!"

My body shook involuntarily. _Aunt Tifa..._

I got a sight of the clock and I just wasted minutes! I hastily fixed my hair, hastily placed the paper in my bag, hurriedly took a bath, quickly changed into my school uniform, quickly tied my shoes, hastily got my school bag, and hastily finished breakfast.

And for some reason, Xion's still asleep (which was really unusual. She's the one who wakes up early) and Vanitas isn't coming to school today (which is not really unusual but, his attitude yesterday)... I wonder why?

"SO-RA!", Aunt Tifa called once again.

I jumped. _'Yikes...!'_

"Coming, Aunt Tifa!", I said.

"You better be!" was her intimidating response.

I went out the house, said goodbye to Grandpa Cid and rode on Aunt Tifa's car and put my seatbelt on. I looked at my bag and thought about the paper.

_The question is...How do I give this to her now?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, looks like I'll be givin' Sora another chapter, eh? He's the main character of the Kingdom Hearts series anyway so, I guess he deserves it.  
**

**Sora: Thanks, everybody! Special thanks to the reviewers too! They keep the author continue writing! **

**Hehe, yup. I finished writing this on like, 1:05 AM. I guess I was just excited on what would happen next, ya know?  
**

**Sora: Hm? I thought you know what's going to happen. **

**Yeah, but sometimes the story bends and stuff. The course of destiny changes too. You should know that, Sora.  
Anyway, hasta luego! As usual, tell me your honest opinions! **


	8. Together

**A/N:**** I have rewritten this chapter, so if you have read the un-edited version, you can either read this again or not. Just a minor tweak and added dialogue in the ending scene...  
**

**Note: This has lots of time-skips. Just read "Chapter Two - Friends" or the fifth chapter for the rest of the 'skipped' scenes with Sora in it. It's super long if I try to include all the scenes' dialogue so...yeah.  
**

**Disclaimers:**  
**_Kingdom Hearts_ is owned by _Square Enix/Disney_.  
_BlazBlue characters_ and _BlazBlue_ itself is owned by _Arc System Works_.****  
****_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ belongs to _Akira Amano_.  
I own nothing in this fanfiction except for the plot and story.  
**

**Tell me if there are some mistakes! Suggestions and criticism are welcome, really _really_ welcome! :)  
**

* * *

_Chapter Four - Together  
_

The moment I got out of Aunt Tifa's car, I felt newfound determination and courage welling up inside of me. Whatever the cause was, I'm sure it has something to do about what I'm about to do when class is over. When I walked over to my locker and opened it, an announcement was made on the speakers.

_"Attention, students! You will be dismissed on 11:00, just like yesterday! This message is from the Student Council which was issued by the school principal today! Thank you!" _

After the message from the speaker ended, several students started celebrating and jumping, some were well-prepared and brought confetti. I shook my head at their little antics and got my books and head for class, while my thoughts still hung on my letter that was just inside my bag.

_Just a few more hours and I'll tell her._

* * *

It was Math period (with no teacher) which meant I could have a word (or a conversation) with Kairi. Maybe I should go talk to her right n-

"Sora!", a voice called.

"K-Kairi!", I stammered.

Kairi sat on her seat which was beside me. "What was that about?"

I stiffened. Did she somehow notice something? "W-What about?"

"That." She pointed. "You're stammering. Did something happen?"

I waved my hands together. "Ah. No, no. Nothing's wrong. It's just I-erm, you...Uh..."

Kairi covered her mouth to stifle her giggling. I flushed red.

_'Ugh, I feel like a total idiot.' _I mentally slapped myself. _'Come on, Sora! Pull it together! Don't be so ditzy on a day like this! Please, just for once! Play it cool and get the girl!'_

"...So, Kairi, after class today, can I walk you home? I don't really have any plans today..." I placed my hands behind my head and leaned into my chair, staring at the ceiling, pretending to see something interesting about it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kairi looking down, her hands clasped together and she seemed like she was hesitating. I took one glance at her and I was right. Finally, she looked up and said, "Are you sure, Sora? It won't be a bother?"

I reassured her with a wave of the hand. "Of course it's not a bother. We're friends, right?"

"Oh..." She had a somewhat disappointed look in her face.

Was it something I said? "S-So...Is it okay with you?"

"S-Sure!", she nodded with a cheerful smile.

The sound of the door opening caused the students to whip their head and rush to their seats when they caught sight of our Mathematics teacher. Kairi and I immediately faced in front and prepared to pay attention to whatever incomprehensible lecture will commence.

I smiled._ 'Well...at least Kairi's beside me. Then I'm all fine.'_

"Class, let's begin." Our Math teacher, Mr. Hazama clapped his hands to assure that everyone's attention was on him. "Like our lesson yesterday, which was very very _veeery_ short due to the principal's Valentine's schedule for the professors, we'll still be discussing about your _favourite_ lesson." Almost everyone groaned. "You should even be grateful I'm giving you a _loooong_ review, don't complain-" Then he threw the piece of chalk in his hand to someone in the back of the class. "-especially _you_, Bito Daisukenojo." Then he flashed a grin and chuckled. "Don't forget your grades are in danger..."

Mr. Hazama has freaked me out ever since he decided to be a teacher here. He's the definition of a creepy you-shouldn't-mess-with teacher.

"Anyway, since you now know what the lesson is, let's get to the prey so I can have my hardboiled eggs and fried owl for lunch."

The whole class stared at him in shock when his back was facing us.

...Did he just say..."hardboiled eggs and fried _owl_...FOR LUNCH"?! And what exactly does "get to the prey" even mean?!

I shivered involuntarily. _'Oh gosh, if this sicko was our class adviser, I would change to another class!'_

When Mr. Hazama faced the class again, he wore this _really_ wide smile on his face. "Well then, I wrote some problems on the board. Hopefully _one_ of _you_ geniuses can get this right. That way, I'll know if you really _have _been paying attention to the prey or not. Can I have a volunteer?" All of us were silent and none of us raised our hands.

_'Sigh...This is going to be a loooong period.'_

* * *

The bell finally rang and I (and some of the other students) threw their arms up in the air in celebration. Math class is officially over, and for that, I am very _very_ grateful. I've had enough of the torturous lecture. And even more of the peculiar, creepy teacher. I hope he doesn't come back here next year...or next Monday!

Mr. Hazama got his stuff and chuckled. "Heh heh, you children definitely remind me of those..." He trailed off. "Ciao, class! Enjoy recess time!" Then he walked away, whistling.

The students continued celebrating while they made their way outside. Kairi and I went to the cafeteria together. We carried our food trays to our table. _'AAAAAHHHH! I'm alone with Kairi! It's like a date! In the cafeteria! Now, act like a natural.'_

I looked at Kairi and she was slicing her Paopu pie. Kairi noticed me staring and she asked me, "Do you want a slice?"

"I never really tasted that before...", I said.

Kairi got a slice with her fork and pointed it to me. "Here. You can have one."

My face got red, _WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! _Kairi is actually _okay_ with it?!

Kairi urged, "Come on, Sora!"

"Okay, okay!" I gulped and nervously ate the pie slice. It had a tangy, sorta sweet fruity flavor to it.

Kairi grinned. "It was really good, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." _'I wonder if Kairi knows that Paopu fruit legend...and does she even know about indirect kisses?! Oh my god! I feel guilty!'  
_

I could see a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"Kairi, you okay?", I asked. I was pink myself.

"Y-Yeah!", she waved a hand to dismiss the question. "I-I'm absolutely fine... Thank you, Sora."

"It's no problem, Kairi. Well then, let's eat?"

She nodded with a smile.

And so, we enjoyed our recess in peace. Just enjoying each others' company. There was a small part inside me that silently thanked the absence of Riku, Xion, and Vanitas.

* * *

I had History class now, Kairi had Science. We separated ways after recess but, that time I had with her...It was another momentous day of my (_love?_) life. If I remember correctly, that was the first time I was alone with her. Well...maybe technically not alone since they were other kids in the cafeteria and all...but you know what I mean. To be honest, my heart was beating a bit too fast about that indirect kiss and all. Even the memory of it made me flustered. Just earlier this morning, I had confidence, now...I'm being a loser again...But still, I feel so guilty!

"Okay, class, I'm done checking all of the results of our quiz today and...the one who got the highest mark is...Mr. Sora Irino!", announced Ms. Pearl, throwing me out of my thoughts.

Everyone clapped their hands and I went to Ms. Pearl to get my paper. I got one mistake. I looked at it and beside my answer was Ms. Pearl's correction. My spelling was wrong... I spelt "Versails" instead of "Versailles".

I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have expected too much. But then again, I didn't study. I didn't study but I got the highest mark, huh... So if I did study, I would've got a perfect mark, and I would tell Kairi about my achievement.

_Kairi..._

_Would she be proud of me...?_

As if the imaginative part of my brain heard my thoughts, an image was conjured in my head.

_"Hey, Kairi!"_

_"Ah, Sora? What's up?"_

_"Look, look! Look at this!", I pointed at the test paper I was holding, "I got the highest score in our History test today!"_

_"Wow! That's amazing, Sora!", Kairi praised and smiled, then petted my head. (I had a cat-like smile on my face.)  
_

_I was really happy inside. _

_But I had a disappointed look on my face as soon as I remembered I had a single mistake. "But...I had a mistake though..."_

_"Hm?" Then Kairi giggled. "Oh, don't worry about that. That's only a single mistake in a History test. For me...You'll always be perfect in my heart."_

_"Kairi..."_

_Before I realised it, I leaned in closer to her. Our faces were just a few inches away. I was able to clearly see Kairi's red blush. She closed her eyes and so did I.  
_

_Then..._

_..._

_..._

"**CLASS DISMISSED!**"

_GAH!_ I nearly fell off my chair. I looked around the now loud room and glared at the students making a very noisy ruckus. Darn, I was so close! I hit my fist on the desk and cried a little. I was so disappointed! My imagination got interrupted, n_oooo!_

* * *

After messing with my locker, I went just outside the school gate and waited for Kairi to come. I remembered I brought my PS Vita in my bag, so I kinda spent a few minutes playing this action-adventure video game. I was on a roll but when I heard light footsteps approaching, I turned my PS Vita off and placed it in my bag and looked up at the smiling scarlet-haired girl in front of me.

I flashed a grin towards her. "So, let's go?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah."

We walked together. On the way to Kairi's house, we had to walk through a bridge-tunnel. We decided to rest for a bit and sit on the bridge's ledge and stare at the pristine blue river and green glade. We were just silent for a bit, marveling at the view in front of us. Until I decided to break the news about my feelings for her, but first, I should start up a conversation rather than being blunt.

"So, Kairi...How was school today?" _  
__  
_"Well, it was quite fun.", Kairi laughed, "Selphie, Shiki, and I saw the student council secretary staring at the student council vice-president! Isn't that really sweet? When Shiki approached her and asked her about it, Shiki said that she just turned crimson-red and denied that she had feelings for the vice-president!"

"Ohh...Kairi, if...someone confessed that they had a crush on you, what would you say to the person?", I asked, without looking away from the view.

"Huh? Well...", Kairi bit her lip fumbled with her bag nervously, "Umm...I would...perhaps ask them why they would like someone like me..."

Her answer caused me to turn my head at her. Why would Kairi think that about herself? "What are you talking about, Kairi? You're smart, pretty, and most of all, you're really kind."

Kairi flushed pink at my reply. "Heheh, thank you, Sora. But...", she looked away and stared at the sparkling river again, "If someone really did confess to me, I'd first say 'thank you', I guess...I'm not good with all these love stuff..."

"Okay...Hmm...Kairi, did you remember that time? That time when you, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and I went together in the movies? You know...when we watched this really...girly-"

Kairi looked at me with widened eyes. I stuttered, "I-I mean..._really_ 'romantic' movie and you cried and you wiped your tears on my shirt?"

Kairi stammered, "D-Don't remind me about that! It was just really sweet, you know!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay!" Then I became serious. "...Anyway, Kairi, I have...something I wanna say to you." I opened my bag and held the folded paper tight.

"Yes? I'm listening...", she said.

"I..." I sighed heavily and turned my head to stare at Kairi, who was staring at me curiously. I held her hand and slipped the letter in it.

"Truth is, Kairi...I like you. I really do. Not as in, 'like' as a friend but..._I love you_, Kairi."

Kairi gasped and turned a bit red, I let go of her hand and looked away. "It's been that way ever since I met you...Look, I know you might not feel the same for me, but...just wishful thinking, you know? Hahahaha..."

She opened her bag and placed my letter inside. "Sora, I'm sorry...But, I have to get going now."

My head turned quickly and my hand extended to grab hers. "Kairi, wait!" But she ran already.

I hung my head down and sighed. _Looks like...I messed up._

I got my bag and returned home. But before I entered, I put my grinning face like usual and pretended to maintain my cheerful, energetic personality. I burst the door open and yelled, "I'm home, people of the world and the worlds beyond!"

Then out of nowhere, someone smacked me on the head real hard.

"_Yow!_"

* * *

After Vanitas smacked me on the head and Xion and I laughing at said annoying nuisance, I was watching this anime named "Katekyo Hitman Reborn". I really needed something to distract me from what happened earlier today. Xion was reading her book while listening to music. I would hate to disturb her, but I just felt the need to ask her something.

"Hey, Xion. How do you confess your feelings to someone? Someone really close to you. A friend that you love more than a friend."

Depending on Xion's answer, I would know if I did it correctly or not.

Xion took a while to answer. "..."

Immediately assuming it was my fault, I waved my hands defensively. "O-Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you by asking that question or anything. You just got turned down by-"

"No, no. It's no problem, Sora. I'm kinda over it by now.", Xion interjected.

"Whew!"

_I understand what Xion's going through right now... Being rejected...huh..._

"To answer your question, well...You could start at being honest with her? Oh, wait, this intrigues me. I never knew you had a special _someone_, who's the lucky gir-"

I cut her off quickly. "NO ONE! Hehe..."

"Wait, wait, wait...Don't tell me it's that girl named-"

"NOOOO! I assure you, Xion Erika, it's not who you think!" I interrupted her quickly.

"...Jii..." Xion stared at me, skeptical.

Then maniacal laughter rang throughout the house and the door to Vanitas's room opened and he said, "Haha, sucks for you, Sora! I know who you like! Haha! Blackmail! Consider it revenge, doofus!" He slammed the door close.

_What?_

_What?_

_What...?_

_WHAT?_

_WHAT?!_

"Jerk...Vani, you jerk..."

_WHY?_ If anyone else had to know about my crush, why did it have to be _him_?! Oh please, anyone but him!

"X-Xion..." I stared at her with my special puppy eyes. "D-Don't let Vanitas tell anyone, okay? Please? Can you please do that for me?"

Xion nodded.

"Yay~!"

* * *

After staying in the house and finding stuff to distract me, I decided to take a walk outside.

"Sora! Make sure to be back early, okay? You know how Aunt Tifa is!", Xion said.

"Yeah, sure!", I replied back.

I was walking with no idea where to go. Anywhere good where I can rest my mind for a bit is good enough, I guess.

_'Well...at least I gave her the letter. I hope she didn't crumple or throw it or anything...I hope she reads it...But then, what'll she think of me now?'_

I continued walking but then a fresh cool breeze sent a flying leaf into my face. I shoved the leaf away and noticed that I was at the park. Huh... I strolled around for a bit until my eyes wandered on a brown, wooden bench that seemed inviting. Perhaps I can sit there for a while, and which I did. I leaned on it and stared at the sunset orange sky.

Life is like a single sky. The weather may be good, the weather may be bad, the sky doesn't just settle on a single weather. If it's good, it turns bad. If it's bad, it turns good. Storms occur often than rainbows do.

I held my head for a moment. Great, I'm turning emo...

I got my phone in my pocket and went in the Message section. I was thinking about sending a text to Kairi. Slowly, letters appeared on the screen that read: I'm sorry, Kairi. :)

Then I hit "send".

* * *

The next day (which I am aware of as a Saturday), I was woken up by the blinding yellow light that my curtains failed to protect me from. I rolled to the other side so to avoid the bright sunlight. But it seems like nature wanted me awake that it even decided to summon chirping birds near my room and pecking at my window.

"Ugh!", I covered my ears, but gave up. I threw my blanket covers and fixed my bed so it would be neatly arranged...or else Aunt Tifa (and Xion) would scold me for it again.

I went down to the living room and the first thing I saw when I went down the stairs was my idiot of a brother snooping in Grandpa's cupboard. For some coffee, I think. He's gotten addicted to the caffeine... Ignoring the scene, I plopped down the couch and turned on the television.

It's just the three of us alone in this huge house. Grandpa's with his friends, I think...and Aunt Tifa's has half-day duty at work today with some guy named Cloud Edward Strife... I heard her talking on the phone with someone, which was not really my fault why I knew.

Few minutes later, Xion woke up. Another few minutes later, someone was knocking impatiently on the door and it was actually Xion's spiky haired friend, Lea "Axel" Fujiwara. Then some seconds later, Lea and Xion went to Twilight Town leaving me and Vanitas alone in the house.

By now, Vani was in his room doing whatever he is doing and I just sat on the couch, drinking Rixile, which was sorta like an energy drink that tastes like juice. But then, I guess Vanitas was tired and decided to sit by the couch with me. Neither of us said a thing though, I think both of us just had nothing to say today...or we were just caught up in our own thoughts and troubles.

Finally, I stood up and went in my room to sleep. There was nothing else to do but that.

* * *

Just when I was comfortable in my bed, something was playing an upbeat, cheerful sound.

"What...is-?" I looked around. It was my phone notifying me I had a message. But when I looked at the sender's name, my heart skipped a beat.

Sender: Kairi Anne Nakahara

Message - Meet me at the park. 1:30 P.M. Let's talk.  


I rubbed my eyes. It's...It's for real? I looked at the time in my phone. _12:39 P.M._

Whatever Kairi wants to say to me, I want to know; no matter what the truth is. So, I got ready and changed into my jacket and baggy pants. I jumped down the stairs (literally) and ran straight to the comfort room to brush my teeth. On the way, I passed Vanitas and he side-stepped quick enough for me to not tackle him. I looked back and saw that he was probably planning on heading out as well, however because of my lack of attentiveness of the path in front of me, I crashed myself into a sturdy wall. It took me a while to recover since I was basically seeing Kairi and chibi Kairis everywhere, but in the end I snapped out of it and brushed my teeth. I made sure I had decent cologne on and stuff like that. I looked the at mirror one last time and fixed my jacket and arranged my spiky hair's spikes properly. With a proud nod, I went out and proceeded to the park.

_I will be happy whatever her decision will be._

* * *

I arrived at the park and saw Kairi sitting on the familiar brown bench, but I didn't approach her. I first hid behind the trees and observed her. She was clutching something in her hand and she appears to be looking at her phone. Slowly and quietly, I stepped away from my hiding place and went near her and sat on the bench without making eye contact with her. I was the first one to break the tense atmosphere.

"Hi, Kairi. So, what d'ya wanna talk about?"

Kairi was only able to say one word. "I..."

I interrupted her, "I bet you don't want to be friends now? It's alright, I'm fine with your decision. Just say it and I'll do it."

"S...Sora, I-! Th-That's not it!", Kairi grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at her. I was a bit alarmed at her teary-eyed expression, but controlled my shock and maintained a calm demeanor again.

I shifted myself to look at her. "Then what is it about?"

Kairi leaned on the bench, looking above the sky. I leaned in as well, still looking at her.

"Hey, Sora. Have you remembered that time when Riku left us all alone in that 'Spooky Mansion' four years ago during that school festival?" Kairi smiled fondly of the memory.

Not sure of where this was going, I just replied, "Yeah."

A soft breeze blew and Kairi tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was afraid being in that scary house. I was on the verge of breaking down in tears...well, until you assured me that everything was going to be okay...If I remember exactly, your words were..."

"'Don't worry, I'll protect you forever. I'll stay by your side when you need me, so don't cry.' ...Was that right? That _didn't_ sound like me though. Sounded like some lovesick fool. Heh." I did a chuckle.

Kairi giggled. "I guess it does...Anyway, about that, Sora...I...read your letter and..." She paused.

"And what?", I asked her to continue.

"I'm-I...How can I say this...? Um..." She seemed to be mumbling to herself now. "I was a bit shocked yesterday, sorry about that. I just...wasn't able to believe what I heard and all. Th-Thanks for the letter...it was really nice of you...a-and..." Kairi was now looking down, her bangs covering her face making me unable to see the expression she was wearing.

"I...I also...I-I..."

My heart's now starting to accelerate. _'What's she going to say?!'  
_...

...

"_I love you too, Sora!_"

...

...

_Wait, what?_

_Did I hear that correctly? What?_

"U-Um...Uhhhh...C-Can you repeat that again, Kairi? I think I may have gotten a bit deaf for a second."

Kairi lifted her head up a bit, but it was enough for me to see her face clearly. She was really red. Like, _really_ red. Like she just ate some spicy chili or something.

"I-I said...I said...I love you, Sora...", she softly said.

...

...

I died.

Wait, wait, wait! Not literally! My mind just exploded on that very moment.

"Wha-What?...Did you just sa-" Before I could finish, I was interrupted by Kairi's lips._ 'She was kissing me!'_ Kairi wrapped her arms around my neck.

As for me, I just widened my eyes and freak my mind out. _'Oh god, what do I do?! I've never been in this situation before!'_

I embraced her and kissed her back. _'She tastes like Paopu fruits... Stop it, Sora!' _By now, my heart was really jumping so fast! The kiss was nothing like I've seen on movies. Here we are, just simple ol' teen kids having their first kiss in the park. There was no pressure right now, just the two of us. Though after a few seconds, I pushed Kairi back a little and broke the kiss. We both needed oxygen.

"Th...This is so much for me to take in...", I said, panting for breath.

"I...I know...", Kairi said.

I continued to inhale and exhale then my breathing became normal again. I leaned in the bench and asked Kairi, "So...since when?"

Kairi answered hesitatingly, "Um...when...we went to Destiny Islands and that was when I realised it..."

"Oh..."

"That was why I was surprised when you gave me this", Kairi held my letter, "to me yesterday...Because I also..." Kairi paused and rummaged her bag, searching for something. When she was done, she held up a piece of paper and quickly gave it to me. I received it and I was shocked.

To Sora,

You've been such a good friend to me. 

I hope you liked the lilacs and red flowers I gave you...  
They were grown in Radiant Garden!  


Oh, and have you heard about that Paopu fruit legend?  
I would love to share a Paopu with you sometime!  
But, for now, maybe I should make a Connection Charm for you?

Anyway, you are really really, reaaally nice! I like you a lot!  


Sincerely, 

Kairi

After I read it, I thought that was the last part, but I found out that the paper was actually folded, so I un-folded it. The rest of the paper still had some of Kairi's writings.

Sora,

I had fun with you and Riku again today~! Not that I'd have to tell you that, right?I wish the three of us can have fun like this foooreeeever!  


So, we're visiting Destiny Islands tomorrow?  
...Wanna share a Paopu together?  
...Maybe a Connection Charm would be good enough. 

Anyway, Sora...I have a question. Riku's out so I'll just ask you.

Have you ever felt that strange, new feeling inside that makes you feel embarrassed or...flustered?  
My cute lil' sis says she doesn't know...  
So, have you? Have you? Have you?

I feel that feeling when I'm with you Sora...and when you grin and smile too...  


from,

Kairi

...

Dear Sora,

Wow...This piece of paper is really old now, huh? 

I have to tell you something, Sora. I'm just a coward for not being able to say it you, face-to-face. So...

Sora, I love you.

-Kairi

After reading, I suddenly hugged Kairi while she stuttered.

"Kairi, I love you too."

She calmed down and returned the hug. "I love you too, Sora..."

Then sounds of **"BOOM!"** were heard. We both released our hold on each other and leaned on the bench and stared at the sky. We were holding hands. Colourful fireworks decorated the sky. It made the moment more momentous. I will never forget what happened here.

"Oh, and Sora..."

"Yeah?"

She opened her bag and got a pink heart-shaped box with a red ribbon tied on it.

_Wait...is that...?_

"Here, it's for you", said Kairi with a happy angelic smile, "Belated Happy Valentine's Day! Ehe..."

I received the chocolate box with quivering, nervous hands. _'Ch-Choco...from Kairi herself-!'_

Kairi got a bit worried. "Sora? What's wrong?"

"E-Erm...You do not know how long I really wanted to receive chocolates from you...", I replied.

Kairi flushed red and just gave out a nervous laugh. "You don't know how long I wanted to hear those words from you."

I got my Connection Charm out of my pocket and said, "We'll be together forever."

Kairi flushed redder and smiled, "Our destinies are intertwined now after all."

_Charm or not, legend or not, I would always stay by my princess's side._

* * *

**A/N: So, was this alright? Just tell me and be honest about it. It would be really helpful if you gave me some writing advice! :) **

**Anyway, Vanitas's chapter coming up! (Might be delayed, but it depends on my schedule right now.)**

**Until next chapter~! :D**


	9. Presentiment I

**A/N:** Here's our dear Vani's chapter! This one was the most interesting one to write. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Note: This takes place in the 11th of February, three days before Valentines. Well, Vanitas's story is sorta lengthy.

Well, off to the story! Thank you very much!**  
**

* * *

I was in my room, sleeping in peace. Not bothering anyone. With no one bothering me. The alarm clock can go sod off, it got punched yesterday, so today...it won't make that famous damn ringing noise. I need sleep right now...

"OI, VANI, WAKE UP!"

As if a switch was turned on in my head, I ran down the staircase with irritation. "How about you shut the hell up and fall and take a rolling trip on the staircase, you idiot!" I caught sight of the brunette and pummeled his head, earning a pained "ow!" from him.

Then I went back up the staircase again and did everything necessary for me to go to the dreadful place that starts with a letter "s" and ends with a straight vertical line.

Damn brother making my morning much more irritating.

* * *

When Tifa dropped the three of us, Xion, Sora, and I, off to our _school_. Sora, being the merry bum he is, celebrated the beginning of another _school_ day. (Seriously, do you know how annoying it is to have a brother that's obnoxious as him?) Xion just waved goodbye like the typical cheery, friendly girl she is and dashed right to the locker's hall. And I scowled at everyone who looked at me like they know who I really am.

I went to the locker's hall and opened my locker which was, to put in much more _cleaner_ words, full of useless bundles of paper you call "books". I got the _books_ I needed for the classes to come today and ran in front of the student council office room. There was a viewing window on the door you could look into to see inside the room and just as I expected, the student council president was arranging files, papers, and documents in the drawers. Then the damn bell's ring resonated all around the school.

"Tch."

I looked at the window again, then ran away on the nick of time.

_"Good thing Aqua didn't see me..."_

* * *

As predicted, class was a bore. Wait. It was _always_ a _bore_.

Today, in Science class, the professor was drawing and discussing something I don't understand. She probably found my expression annoying, 'cause she asked me what the problem was (in a painfully polite tone).

To which I replied..."I don't get what the hell you are saying. I don't really give a shit anyway."

Then, she turned pink. "Mr. Irino...W-WAAAAHH!" She ran out of the room and wailed with tears flowing like rivers. Like...literally.

The rest of the students looked at me. I can feel their stares behind my back. They should've thanked me for sending the teach outta the room.

_"Exactly as planned."_

* * *

Lunch time...

Well, at least I had sufficient minutes to rest from class a while.

Xion, Sora, and Kairi were at the counter ordering their food while this white haired brat and I were waiting for them. Anyway, since the three are still waiting in line for their lunch, I decided to talk to Riku about something.

"Hey, Riku...", I spoke in a serious tone.

"Yeah?", he looked at me after taking a bite of his bread.

"When will you ever tell them you have a girlfriend?", I asked out of the blue.

I could already tell Riku was shocked at my sudden question without his few second's silence. "H-How did you-"

I smirked and replied, "You're too obvious with your actions. That's all, ladies man."

Riku got his cool again and said, "I...don't know how to tell them. I mean, come on. Sora might yell, 'My little Riku's a man! He's got a girlfriend named someone-!', Kairi might spread it on her Moogle account, and Xion's alright. She can keep it cool."

I frowned when he said that last sentence. "No. Actually, Xion's the one who is_ not_ going to be the most alright here."

"What do you mea-", Riku was interrupted by the arrival of the three friends.

"Hey, hey, what were you guys talking about? From afar, you looked like you were businessmen trying to negotiate on a deal.", Kairi commented.

_"Sigh. Her gossip tendencies...irritate me."_

"Oh! Maybe they were talking about Vani's detention today.", Sora guessed.

"Yes, that's right!", Riku lied, "I mean, what kind of person would like to go to detention over and over, right?" Then he burst into laughter.

I felt my eye twitch.

Xion said, "Really, Vanitas...you should learn to instill proper decorum or else, who knows...You might be expelled..."

My eyes widened for a millisecond then regained my usual cold composure. _I can swear someone told me that before..._

Then the bell rang after Xion said that.

With that being said, we (Kairi and Xion) cleaned our table and proceeded to our class. Again, Riku and I were walking together to Math class. (Why do I often have classes with this egotistical brat?) Riku sat beside me because the seat to my left was the only one unoccupied. The Math teacher arrived seconds later after the "class's final arrival bell".

He clapped his hands to gain our attention (which doesn't work on me). "Hello, hello, everyone! I hope this time no one will interrupt my lesson with rude jokes or you will all face my wrath."

But class just passed like breeze, even though it was quite tiresome. The problems were easy like ABC.

Riku called my attention then. "Psst. Vanitas."

"I know, I know. And I don't give a damn.", I said nonchalantly, not taking my eyes off at the front. I already know what Riku wants to tell me anyway. They were a few seats behind me. Their glares were an annoyance. I think they were from the same group who really hated me for sending their guys to the hospital.

I told Riku, "Just ignore them."

"Yeah, you're right." ,Riku agreed. "You know...if it weren't for you, I would've still been enemy-free by now."

I just chuckled in response. "_Right..._"

It was partially my fault anyway.

* * *

After the classes were over with, I still had to go to the office. I entered the school's student council office room. When the student council secretary saw me, she went up and knocked on the council president's door.

"Council Pres? He's here..."

A distressed groan could be heard from inside. "_Again?_ Fine. You did your job now, Secretary Vermillion. You can go home now. Send him in."

"She says you can go in now." The blonde secretary gestured towards the door then walked away.

I twisted the golden doorknob and entered. The student council president's office was always orderly. Just like she is. She sat on her chair, turning a page of a folder with glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. I took a seat. The moment I sat on the chair, she closed the folder with a somewhat tired sigh and looked straight at me with seriousness.

"Tell me. How many times did you go in the principal's office this year?", she asked.

I pretended to remember. "Um...Let's see...twenty-two? No, wait. Thirty-six?"

"Forty-eight."

"Oh right. I knew it was forty-eight."

Aqua took off her glasses and massaged her temples. "Don't give that kind of reaction...What you're doing is not something to be proud of. Now then, how many times have you went in this very office?"

I pretended to be dumb. "Uhhhhh...thirty...something?"

"...The principal can't handle you and your behaviour. That's why he absolutely_ refuses _to let you in his office ever again unless you were in really deep trouble. And I was left to be the one who has to deal with you every time you broke a rule. You're wasting my time. I still have plans that are more important than dealing with you."

"Ouch, that hurt, ya know? Well, I guess I owe it to my great-grandfather. If it weren't for him, I would've been expelled for sure."

Aqua heaved a long sigh. "Now I have to send a letter to Ms. Glassfille to convince her not to quit. If I were you, I would apologise to her, but..." She looked at me then said, "I guess that's not going to happen soon, huh..."

She's right. Apologise to a mere crybaby teacher? No way. They are just teachers. They can explode into dust for all I care. They're nothing to me.

"You're dismissed, Vanitas."

I stood up and made my way to the door. I opened the door, but before I stepped out, Aqua said, "I surely hope you would not do it again."

I went out and put my hands in my pockets.

_"Sorry, Aqua...But I can't."_

* * *

I headed straight for home after that. I rubbed my shoes' soles on the rug just outside the house's door then went inside.

When I went inside however, I didn't expect to be doused by cold lemonade. My hair and face were wet. So were my clothes and shoes. I wiped my face.

I saw Xion inside with a scared and shocked expression. The perpetrator was inches in front of me, his face a mixture of sheepishness and nervousness. In his hand was a glass with ice and a drinking straw. He laughed nervously, "Heheh...Sorry there, Vanitas."

I felt my fist tighten and my face twist into a lopsided smile of ire.

"_Sora..._"

Sora cringed. I walked towards him. He backed away.

"I-I'm really sorry, Vanitas."

"You think sorry is gonna cut it, my dear _dear_ brother?"

"...!" Sora gulped. He had his back against a wall. He flinched in fear.

"You..."

Sora ran away quickly before I can punch him. I chased after him.

**"_COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RAT!_"**

* * *

The outcome of that chase was...unfortunately, a failure. Before I could get revenge on Sora, grandfather Cid just had to stop us. Figures, his favorite was Sora anyway.

I was never one of the favorites. Well, except for one.

Great-grandfather Xehanort.

He was a man of real legend. Xehanort Okuda. The Okuda family used to be known for their thriving business. When he lived, he was the successor to the business and he brought it to success because of his ingenuity and skills. For me, it seemed like he had no weakness at all. But then he died. Of course, Xion and Sora never knew about this business in the family history. Tifa kept this information a secret from the two of them except me. I think it was because of what happened a long time ago involving the Okudas. They were assassinated and almost killed so they went into hiding for a while. But the business still goes on. In fact, Aunt Tifa is working in that very same business company right now.

Lately, I heard she's in quite a tough spot. A rival company's trying to somehow sabotage the whole Okuda (now Irino) business. Just heard it in the news, whatever. If something falls, it falls.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Great-grandfather and I shared similarities. The most apparent one was our strangely coloured eyes.

When he was alive, he told me we were the only relatives to have this odd eye colour. He says that we were born to be someone great, someone to be revered.

Now, I dunno if that was just some oldie joke to make me feel better but...he seemed pretty serious when he talked to me that time though.

Well, whatever.

I stopped staring at myself in the mirror then brushed my teeth. Today has been a tiring day (mostly due to Sora). After brushing my teeth and changing into more comfortable clothes, I slept in preparation for another day.

_I was gonna need it._

_I didn't expect I would get to see "that bastard" tomorrow.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** How was this chapter, guys?  
Things will be escalating on later chapters. There are hints in this chapter that will let you find out Vanitas's "problem". That is, if you can find it. It will get more obvious next chapter!

Please leave a review and thanks for the support!


	10. Presentiment II

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter! This takes place in February 12th.

_Warning:_ Rated T for Vanitas's rude language. Read with caution.

_Disclaimer:_ Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney.

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I had this...sort of aching pain in my head. I took it as a presentiment that something really _unpleasant_ was going to shove itself in my face today.

_Oh, how right I was..._

I thought the cause would be my immature brother or some other gang but then, it was actually the bastard who pisses me off much more than any other person in the world. And he was getting on my nerves at this moment. From another person's view, you can just see the student president and her childhood friend chatting like good ol' buddies, but me?

**No.**

What I see is...a douchebag who is _obviously_ flirting with someone who is very busy, yet just can't help but speak to him back just 'cause they're damn "friends"!

"Ugh...Damn." I was taking cover beside a wall, so they weren't able to see me. The mere sight of it made me want to strangle the guy!

I gave up and decided to ignore and walk past them to get to class, but to no avail. The brown-haired jerk who was the brother of the brat with white hair stopped me then slung an arm around my neck. I. Am. **Not.** Amused.

"Hey, Mr. Gloom-and-Doom! How's it going, Vanitas?" Terra had a jovial smile when he said that, earning a glare from me. That expression is disgusting.

"Just _great_. Great..." I replied sarcastically, forcefully removing Terra's arm. It was like nothing to him though, I'm not even certain if he did get my sarcasm.

"Good to hear! Oh, and Aqua..."

_"Damn you."_, I cussed mentally.

"See you at lunch!" The way he looked at Aqua with that infuriating grin...made me grit my teeth together.

Aqua smiled and waved goodbye at him. Before Aqua could see my angry expression, I got rid of it and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Well then, since I'm here...hi and cheerio." I proceeded to class before Aqua can say anything.

And on the way, I noticed some scum staring at me...

* * *

When a number of classes passed by...I trudged to the cafeteria with Riku trying to ignore the pain in my back. Riku noticed and kept on pestering me by saying things like, "What's wrong, Vanitas? You look like a cat whose ball of yarn got stolen."

_Yeah yeah, sure. Blame it on your arse of a brother._

_That, and that heavy book I had to carry around._

I stopped walking and turned to the other way.

Riku stopped walking as well. "Aha, you-Huh? Hey, Vanitas! Where are you going?"

Without turning my head around, I replied loudly, "Away from the likes of _you!_"

I strode to wherever my feet took me, I just kept on looking at the floor, in a dazed-like state. When my feet stopped walking, I looked at the door in front of me. I was in front of the library. Shrugging, I went inside.

The library was nothing special to me. It was just a room with fancy-looking interior. I mean, what kind of school has a chandelier in their library? It immediately speaks "loads of money". Sheesh... The library's a secluded area...well, _most_ of the time. Sometimes, I go read here with some idiots to study, so it kinda becomes noisy, but it happens rarely. And sometimes, I see disgusting human beings making out here. They make my blood boil, so I did the "right" thing which was to beat the crap out of them. Hey, you can punch a girl if you have a good reason, right?

No?

...

Well, whatever. It's her loss.

I reported the incident to the principal after that (which was a _very_ brave thing to do). I made sure they kept their mouths shut about their bruises though. Wouldn't want another tarnish to my record involving punching a woman.

...Forget about that.

I walked over to the aisle with books about Physics. I took one book randomly and went to sit on a chair to read. The library was so quiet, you could hear someone's footsteps resound around the room. Heck, I could hear someone sitting on another table flipping through the pages right now. I'm not curious to who was flipping those pages or anything, but a part of me felt like I knew who that was.

So I looked up and saw...

Aqua.

My mind immediately snapped at me, _"Stupid!" _I got the book and stood up, prepared to leave. _"You should've went to the cafeteria instead of going here! You knew she was here, didn't you?! We shouldn't be here! Get the hell out before she sees-"_

"Vanitas?"

Her voice was as clear as day.

I mentally cussed. _"Screw it."_

Before she could say something else, I ran away and exited the library.

_"I can't afford to be found out like that..."_

I slowed my steps when I was far enough and went to the cafeteria, acting like I wasn't running just a few minutes ago. I keenly spotted Sora's "usual" table and sat down, not saying anything. The others just looked at me though, like I was some kind of ghost that just suddenly appeared.

"You're late, Vanitas. Where did you run off to?", Xion asked for the sake of asking.

"...Nowhere. Just felt like walking around. I don't feel like eating.", I answered.

That closed the topic and Kairi chatted about some other thing then they started another conversation though...I could sense Riku's skeptical glance at me.

_"...It's not as if he'll ever know. It's nothing to worry about."_, is what I told myself.

But there was this part of me that feared that he might. Riku often had a knack for solving questions based on his observations, and his eyes don't miss a single thing.

_Hell, that was why I picked him in the first place._

* * *

I regretted not eating lunch today.

I totally forgot.

P.E class.

But then the coach entered the gym and blew his whistle. I kept on blinking my eyes. That run away from the library took a lot from my energy, huh... I should've got some bread or something...

The coach announced, "Today, we have no activities-"

"YAY!", the other students cheered.

Good, at least I can get some-

"but in exchange, we will have three activities for tomorrow!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

-rest...

"Don't give me those sissy whining of yours! Don't you know? The girls did a better job in their grades compared to yours, according to their teacher. So no whining, or you fail and I will kick you out.", threatened the coach sternly.

I sighed. _"Anything's fine as long as it's not a waste of my time."_

The coach got a clipboard and read it with his eyes. "Hmm...Tomorrow's activity will be soccer, taekwondo, and kendo...", he said.

"Hn? _The two are martial arts?_", I asked no one in particular.

"Wait, what did you say just now, Coach?! Soccer, I can handle. But...TAEKWONDO and KENDO?! No, no, no, no, **NO**, Coach! I'll be fried in those so-called activi-" Tidus wasn't able to finish his complaint when Coach Beilschmidt punched the floor next to where Tidus was sitting. He missed Tidus purposely but the floorboards weren't that lucky.

"Look, if you have a complaint, exit this class.", Coach quietly said.

Tidus was trembling but decided to keep quiet.

"Okay, continuing...I would have to let you pick some strips of paper, and the name written on that paper strip will be your opponent for the kendo match. Originally, I was against this whole martial arts thing, since you are still too frail to handle the pain of having your muscles teared, but...an old acquaintance of mine and my old acquaintance's old acquaintance suggested this. So, if you want someone to blame, blame my old acquaintance's old acquaintance.", Coach said.

"Coach!", someone called the coach's attention.

I looked to see it was and my face contorted into a glare. It was Terra, with his hand raised. "I am ready, Coach! Whatever trial I have to face, I will prove to you that I am ready!", Terra declared..._so_ full of himself. Just like his brother, apparently.

"I applaud your eagerness, Terra.", Coach clapped his hands, "Well then. Recall what you have learnt and practise!"

I sneered.

_"I am so going to kick his ass. I'll wipe that grin off. _

_Just you wait."_

* * *

When I went home today, it was another usual routine. Get in room, throw bag, throw jacket, take shirt off, then go to bed, then stare at ceiling, wonder about stuff, wonder why shit happens, someone calls that dinner's ready, I get another shirt, go down the stairs, go to dining room, eat, Sora pisses me off, trouble ensues, he surrenders...

Then he asks me this confusing question.

He and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV but not really paying attention to it. Sora was looking blankly at the TV then he asked me the most confusing thing I've probably heard ever.

"Hey, Vanitas...What is love?"

I only stared at him blankly. "What?"

"What is love...to you? What is it really? I don't understand." He scratched his head.

He's hopeless. "It's something you'd never understand in a million years, Sora. With that attitude of yours."

"Well then, if you say I'm a kid and you're not...then _you_'d have to know what love is, right?", he continued asking.

"..."

When Sora asked me that, my mind was blank and it got me wondering. What is it?

What _is_ it really? I don't know...

Have I felt it before? Have I not? I have no clue.

According to women, love is-

"-a nice, fluffy feeling you feel when you're with someone who you reaaaaally care about!" - Kairi

"-Wha-What? Love, you say? Umm...I think it's a feeling of...attachment or infatuation, I suppose? Well, there's romantic love and platonic and family love too... I'm not so sure-!" - Xion

"Love is really hard to explain, especially for little kids like you. It's a passion for someone, I guess? Err...you should ask someone who's married or something." - Tifa

It's official. Women are confusing. Which one is it anyway?!

There's another definition...

"Love - Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone" - Dictionary

...What. The. Heck...

...

...

...

...

...

Facedesk...

...

**"WHICH ONE IS IT REAAAAALLLY?!"**

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I saw the Kingdom Hearts III Trailer and...then I finished this chapter. You should definitely check it out! The graphics are awesome, can't wait for it myself!  
Until next chapter, readers! I'll make it up to you by making the next chapter and the next next chapter longer!


End file.
